The Kiss of a Scented Rose
by froggirl101
Summary: Twelve years ago something tragic happened to Scarlet Clarke, now in her 7th year she meets a boy thats look increadibily like a former ememy. Who is she to trust now as she finds her would falling apart again. OC/Draco..Main pairing.: M 4 later chaps. Warning: Rape and Smut
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This chapter is brought to you by...ME!  
>However, as a disclaimer the charaters in this story are the rightful property of J.K. Rowling<br>If I owned them i'd be rolling in dough right now and not struggling to get threw college.  
>However the OC's belong to me. <strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Scarlet poised herself onto a rock near the great lake. She looked over her shoulder towards the tall looming castle behind her, she sighed slightly and then smiling turned herself back towards the lake. She had been here for seven years, eight if you counted the war last year. However, here she was starting her seventh year. She shivered slightly, upon doing so a sweater came over her shoulder. She looked up into the eyes of Neville Longbottom. She smiled sweetly, "Hello Neville." She whispered quietly into the wind.

Neville smiled "Hello, Scarlet. How are you this morning?" he said back to the brown-haired girl.  
>"Couldn't sleep, the usual have been bothering me lately."<br>"Scar, do you want to talk about it now?" he asked.  
>She pointed to the rock next to her. "Not really, though it would be nice to have some company." She wrapped the sweater he gave her around her arms. Wearing a short sleeve shirt wasn't her brightest idea today. She just needed some thinking time.<br>'It's the Anniversary isn't it?" Neville asked sitting down.

Scarlet nodded, and blindly wiped the tear the fell from her eye. "Yeah, it is". Truth was it had been over 12 years since her mother had been killed. However, Neville was the only one that knew that she still cried over it sometimes. She pulled her legs toward her body and sighed deeply. They didn't talk, but Scarlet knew that Neville was there for her if she needed the shoulder to cry on. She wanted to kick herself mentally. There are things most people besides her mother didn't understood about her, like the fact that she was in Slytherin, yet she hung out with only Gryffindors. The fact that she sat at her table alone was because everyone thought she was weird for not liking other Slytherin.

She looked back over at Neville and smiled. "It'll be okay though, classes will distract me today." However, she felt nothing would stop the depressing thoughts passing before her mind right now. She watched as Neville stood up and pulled on her hand. He pulled her into a close hug and Scarlet felt warmed and happy suddenly. Neville always made her feel that way. She laid her head on his shoulder. She was lucky that she had such a great guy for a friend. That's right Neville was only, her closest guy friend. "Nev. It's almost time for breakfast." She said looking down at her watch. "We should head up there." She pulled out of the hug, grabbed Neville's hand, and pulled it into the sweater she had put on. It was long and big on her, she didn't mind though, it made her happy that he was caring enough that he thought about her.

They walked hand and hand to the doors of the great hall. Standing there was Hermione, Harry and Ron. She smiled and waved, making it off into a run she skidded to a stop in front of them. She had to put on a cheery face for them. They however, wouldn't say anything to her today about her mother. It was a silent agreement between them. Every year, Scarlet would leave during the middle of the day and walk to Hogsmeade and lay flowers on her mother's grave. It was what she did. However, she had no other family now, not even an aunt or uncle. She remembered her first year, telling Harry how lucky he was even though his aunt and uncle treated him bad, at least he had someone.

Scarlet hugged her other friends and then as they sat she took off towards the Slytherin table and sat quietly at the end of the table by herself. She watched as McGonagall stood and gave the announcements for the New Year, the first years were sorted the day before. She grabbed a piece of French toast and some potatoes from the trays that appeared in front of her. She ate slowly and took in the surrounding, not very many people came back for their seventh year. So far, she had counted about 13 Gryffindors, 5 Ravenclaws, 3 Hufflepuffs, and then there was of course Draco Malfoy and his two friends, Blaise Zambini and Pansy Parkinson. She noticed the group a bit the way down from where she was sitting.

When Scarlet first was put into Slytherin, she use to think it was because she had more of a darker side to her. She was after all a pureblood. She hung out with Pansy, followed her around and let her boss her around, and then in third year something snapped. She liked to think it was because of Harry. She remembered that day briefly, it was cold and snowing; they had walked down to Hogsmeade, not together of course, but her with Pansy and the rest of the Slytherin posse. They however, left her in the Shrieking Shack and laughed as they held the door closed on her. She remembered hearing a voice, two voices actually, she recognized Harry's right away. She then heard Malfoy let out a yell then heard the door being unlocked. She looked up at the person who held out a hand, it was Hermione. Hermione was so nice to her, she had cleaned up the bruises that night, she received from Pansy for being so stupid she was locked in the Shack.

Scarlet looked up from her food as she felt a presence next to her, She looked up into the eyes of a stunning boy. She had never seen him before today. 'Must be a 1st year." She thought glancing back down towards her plate. She was going to pay him no mind until he spoke. "Are you Scarlet Clarke?" he asked his pale grey eyes looking into hers.  
>Scarlet smiled; at least the boy seemed nice. "Yes, and who are you."<br>The little boy smiled "I'm Franco; this is my first year here."

Scarlet couldn't help but giggle, yet noticed that this boy looked extremely like someone she knew. "Well, Franco, you're more than welcome to join me for lunch but I have to be going to my class. We can talk then if you like."  
>Franco then grabbed her hand. "I'd be happy too." Scarlet couldn't help but blush at the younger boy as she scooped up her books and met up with the Gryffindors at the great hall doors so her and Hermione could head to N.E.W.T.'s Potions while the others went to Advance Transfiguration.<p>

When she and Hermione arrived to class, she looked to see that there was exactly four, seventh year students that were actually eighth year students. In all the class included Hermione, Neville, her, and then Draco Malfoy. Was she upset when Neville wanted to partner up with Hermione, a bit, but she understood, which only left one other person in the room that she knew, that wasn't a six or seventh year. She slowly walked up to Malfoy, putting her arms behind her back, and smiled. "Say, Malfoy. Want to be partners?" she asked.

Draco looked up at her lazily. "Are you any good in this class?" he asked back.  
>Scarlet grew nervous; she never liked to be alone with Draco for every long due to his influence on girls younger than her. "I got all O's on my O.W.L.'s" she said sitting in the chair next to him and shoving his feet off their table.<br>"Well then I guess we better get started on this potion." He pushed his hair back and Scarlet couldn't help but stare, yeah Draco had this sort of beauty about his that caught all sort of different girls attentions. "Who knew on the first day we'd be brewing a love potion." He said casually as he flipped to the page Professor Osborne wrote on the board.

Scarlet quickly looked at the book and sighed surely enough they were brewing _Amortentia. _She watched as Draco's finger skimmed over the book and then her looked at her. She noticed his eyes something she never noticed about him before, they were pale grey, then she thought a minute, 'Weren't Franco's eyes pale grey too?' she then shook the thought from her head.

Draco looked up at her and smiled. "We need Frozen Ashwinder Eggs and a rose to start with and were supposed to boil it with frog mucus."  
>Scarlet made a disgusted face as she grabbed the frog mucus "How can people drink this knowing that is in it."<br>"I don't know just pour it in." Draco said holding his nose at her.

By the time class was over her and Draco had boiled a pot and set it over in the corner to let it sit until tomorrow, then Professor Osborne would test each. Sighing heavily she walked down to the dungeons of the castle and went to her room to get the flowers from her drawer. Bundling up she headed towards the great hall in order to catch Franco before he went inside. For a first year, Scarlet could already tell they were going to be great friends.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well everyone, what did you think. I know this chapter starts off really sad, but while trying to plot my next move for my other story, and stressing over college. I got this wonderful idea and started writing the first paragragh during the middle of one of my class while the teacher was lecturing (haha!) I hope you guys enjoy this very much i worked really hard on it to make it great for everyone...Make sure to leave reviews. :) <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Scarlet waited patiently at the great hall waiting for Franco to arrive, he soon did with a bunch of other first years. He was talking and gabbing holding a stack of books. When he saw Scarlet, she smiled, as his eyes seemed to light up as he came running up to her. "Hello Scarlet. Are you waiting for me?" he asked smiling at her.  
>Scarlet couldn't help but laugh at the boys excitement. "Yes, Franco I wanted to see if you'd like to come with me to Hogsmeade. I need to get some stuff and visit someone down there. I figured I'd treat you to lunch down there."<br>"Sure, I just have to talk to my older brother really quick and make sure he knows where I'm going." Scarlet nodded as Franco disappeared behind the great halls doors.

Usually Scarlet wouldn't take anyone, not even Neville, when she went to visit her mother's grave. She thought she'd do something different this year and though she didn't know Franco that well, he was a first year and very sweet so she knew somehow she could trust him. She waited for Franco trying to not notice others passing her, hanging their heads down to whisper.

Franco walked into the Great Hall and spotted his brother right away, he was the only other Slytherin with platinum blonde hair and silver eyes. "Dray," he yelled getting his brothers attention. Soon Draco Malfoy was making his way down the Slytherin table to meet his brother.  
>"Your late for lunch Franco." He simple stated.<br>"Well that's why I'm here I'm not going to be joining you for lunch I have plans with a girl." Franco said a bit shy about saying he had made plans with Scarlet. He knew his brother secretly liked her but he would never say anything in front of his friends and would treat her unkindly but Franco knew the truth having read his journal last summer before he came here. That's why Franco made it his mission this year to push the two closer together, though he didn't know if Scarlet's feelings marveled his brothers.  
>"A lunch date, how cute, well have fun." Draco messed up Franco's hair and watched as he darted back out of the great hall.<p>

Scarlet turned back around as Franco walked back out of the door "Ready?" she asked.  
>He smiled and pulled on his hat, "Ready."<br>They walked down to Hogsmeade in complete silence, at first then Franco looked at her and smiled, "Scarlet, who are you going to go see in Hogsmeade."  
>This cause her to look at the ground, she noticed they were inside of the village now and she let her feet lead her to the cemetery before she answered Franco's question. "My mother" she muttered opening the cemetery gate. She watched as Franco followed her in not saying a word as they made their way to the back of the cemetery.<p>

Scarlet slightly smiled to herself when she found her mother's grave. She knelt down beside it and whispered something that sounded like "Hello mother" to the grave itself. Franco read the script that was upon the headstone.

Sophié Rose Clarke  
>Born: May 15, 1962<br>Died: October 14, 1987  
>Beautiful Mother<br>May her love be upon us from the different places she may go.

"Every year I come down her to give her flowers on the day that she passed." Scarlet's voice came flooding up into Franco's ears.  
>"Can I asked how did she die?" Franco said. He was slightly curious about scarlet now, it seems to him that she was caring enough to know what death looked like.<br>"I was six when it happened. My father came home, he was a wizard too, we lived not far from the school and I remembered it had been a long day. Anyways when he came home he looked frightful, I remember being out in the garden with my mother we were planting winter flowers to bring up too Professor Sprout at the school, Dumbledore was still headmaster then too. However, my mom she had her back turned to the gate when my father walked up, he kept saying 'sorry I'm sorry I don't want to do this Sophié.' Then when she turned and looked at him, she then looked at me and smiled she said 'Sweetie, go up to the castle and tell Dumbledore that mommy would like to see him about the flowers.' Therefore, I left, now that I think about it I should've stayed and noticed something was wrong because as I got halfway up the hill to the castle I turned to see a flash of green light, light up the whole side of the hill and I ran to get Dumbledore. "Scarlet took a ragged breathe as she was remembering that day exactly as it happened. "We found him a bit later hanging inside our house as it burned to the ground. Outside on a Frozen rose was a note. "She sniffed as tears started falling down her face. "The note said 'this will teach you too ever cross Voldemort.'"

Franco bent over her and hugged her shaking body, "Oh Scarlet, I can't imagine what you went through but I know what's it's like to lose a love one to that evil vile man." He wiped away the tears that were streaming down her face with his shirt.  
>"I swore to myself later when they found out he was under the Imperious curse that I would get revenge for my parents. So when I came to school I became friends with Harry Potter and hated every Slytherin for their pureblood thinking." She moved away from Franco and smiled a bit; she waved her wand over her mother's grave and smiled as three fresh frozen roses bloomed in the cup next to it. "Come on Franco, let's go to the three broomsticks and get something to eat." She pulled him up into a walking position and headed off to the pub down the road.<p>

When they walked into the pub Madam Rosmerta was already waiting for Scarlet to appear. "I was wonderin' when you'd be comin' around here Sweetie." She said her British accent topping all of the accents within the place.  
>"Auntie Rosie," Scarlet said sitting down, even though Rosmerta wasn't her aunt she did take the girl in after her parents died upon the request of Dumbledore. He thought it would be better for Scarlet if she stayed within the village she was meant to grow up in if her parent's hadn't died.<br>"Auntie?" Franco said looking at the blonde witch that was now serving their mugs of butter beer, along with plates full of fries and chicken strips.  
>"She's not really my aunt; I lived with her after what happened." Scarlet whispered, as she hummed to the tune her aunt was singing as she waltzed around the pub refilling anyone's drinks who asked. Franco nodded and dove into the food that was before him.<p>

Rosmerta came back over as the two had finished their food. "Better be seeing more of you child, your starting to get a bit thin." She poked Scarlet in the side to demonstrate how thin she was getting. Scarlet pulled out a bag of money and went to lay it on the counter for Rosmerta, when older lady smiled "Put your money away child you know anything you want here is free." She playfully pushed Scarlet and Franco out the door. "Now get going before I get in trouble with the Headmistress because your not back yet."

Scarlet and Franco waved goodbye to Rosmerta and headed abck up to the castle. When they walked through the front doors Scarlet stopped and leaned down towards Franco. She kissed him on the cheek and smiled. "Thank you for coming with me today sometimes its hard to deal with it alone." Franco blushed as Scarlet went along on her way towards Divination.

Franco stopped as he heard snickering and turned to see Pansy Parkinson sitting on the window seal. "Now Franco. Making friend with the outcast already." She said standing next to him. "What would your brother say now?"  
>Franco sneered at her as if he had seen his brother do. "He'd tell you to stay out of my business what I do with whoever I want is not your concern Parkinson, tell my brother if you like, but then I'd have to tell your father you've been watching Muggle movies again." Franco walked away thinking about how'd he'd talk to his brother about Scarlet, even contemplating how to get them alone together.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hello my loves. Well here's the next chapter. I really hope you guys like it alot. I know I have a fun time writing this one because i've never wrote a sadder scence then the one between Franco and Scarlet. But this is going to be a love story dont worry *I PROMISE* :) Until the next time dont forget to leave reviews on the story I love hearing feed back. <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Scarlet stared down at her plate the next morning as students started filing into the great hall. Pushing some eggs around she looked up at the person who was clearing their throat in front of her. "What do you want Blaise," she whispered to the tall Italian boy standing in front of her.  
>"I wanted to give you this, I noticed you weren't in class yesterday and I got the notes for you," he said handing her the stack of papers in his hand. She placed then next to her and continued pushing around food, she noticed Blasie hadn't left the spot he was standing, then she noticed the little blonde boy coming down towards her. She smiled at Fraco heart fully.<p>

He sat down next to her and waved at Blaise. "Hey Blaise, did you come to sit with us?" he asked him smiling.  
>Blaise blushed a bit the smiled back at Franco. "Umm, no I just came to give Scarlet her work she missed." Blushing he looked down the table to where Pansy and Draco had sat down at. He was slightly wondering to himself why Draco's little brother was hanging out down here instead of with his brother.<br>As he walked away Franco leaned over towards Scarlet and smile, "I think Zambini might have a thing for you Scarlet," he whispered.  
>Scarlet blushed, no one really had a thing for her, when she went to the Yule ball a couple years back she had to go with a guy from Bulgaria because no one there would ask her. Though she didn't mind the guy had been nice and cute. However, now when you looked at all her friends, Ron and Hermione were together (Finally!) and Ginny and Harry are happily engaged, even Neville had Luna.<p>

"Scarlet you're blushing too. Could it be you're interested in Zambini also?"  
>Scarlet looked at Franco with a frown. "Franco I told you yesterday I hate anyone that believes pure-bloods are better than everyone else."<br>"Well, than its lucky for you Zambini doesn't think that way." Scarlet gasped a bit, how could he not, he hung out with Malfoy. Then she thought about it, Blaise had never picked on her or anyone else for the matter, yet whenever Malfoy started picking on Hermione, Blaise had never stopped it for the matter either. She glanced down the table to meet the chocolate eyes that were staring at her, and the grey eyes that caught her attention too. She looked away quickly. No, it couldn't be had she just caught both Malfoy and Zambini looking at her.  
>She stood up quickly and looked down at Franco. "I have to be going class." She walked away quickly not glancing back at the table.<p>

* * *

><p>Franco got up and walked the length of the great hall to go by his brother and his friends. Sitting down he noticed that both his brother and Blaise were staring at him. "Hey, you too, why are you glaring at me like that?" he asked sitting next to his older brother.<br>"Franco, can I talk to you outside the great hall?" Blaise said standing up.  
>"Sure." Franco followed him out of the great hall and smiled as he leaded up against the stairs. "What is it that you want" Franco asked blaise smiling, he was sure it was something about Scarlet.<br>"About Scarlet how close are you two? You've been sitting with her for last couple of days, and I saw you leaveing with her yesterday and heading towards Hogsmeade." Blaise was now standing closer to him.  
>"Me and Scarlet have a relationship that's just a friendship, but I like her if that's what you're trying to ask."<br>Blaise nodded, "Than im letting you know now, I have my eye on you. I won't let you make her cry like Draco has." Blaise added furiously.  
>"Trust me Blaise, my brother would never have harmed Scarlet if it wasn't for my father. I think though if you were to ask him he'd even tell you he has a thing for Scarlet." Franco then turned on his heels and left Blaise standing there.<p>

* * *

><p>Franco really didn't have a crush on Scarlet. He just wanted to see how Blaise would react to the fact if he did, Blaise liking her could cause him problems when he was trying to get her together with Draco. It probably didn't help that Draco was all about the pureblood thing in the past. He walked towards the common room. Walking into the common room his eyes fell on his brother who at the current moment had Pansy Parkinson sitting on his lap, he walked over towards the couch sitting next to his big brother he gave pansy's leg a slight push and she fell off Draco lap. Franco tried not to laugh as pansy stood up and started whining to his brother.<p>

"Your brother just pushed me off your lap, Drake, are you just going to let him do that too me." She squealed.  
>Franco realized he found her voice extremely annoying. "I didn't see him do it Pansy but maybe you should go I need to talk to my little brother for a minute." Pansy huffed down the stairs that lead towards the girl's rooms. "What did Blaise want to talk to you about?" Draco asked his voice dark.<br>Franco wasn't afraid of his brother but he was still a bit intimidated. "He just wanted to see what my true feelings towards Scarlet were." Franco answered smiling. "I simply told him that I liked her but it's a platonic thing."  
>"Franco," Draco said staring at him with a menacing look "Pansy said you were seen coming back from Hogsmeade together. What were you two doing out there during classes."<br>"Going to her mother's grave." Franco said.  
>"Her mother's grave" Draco whispered.<br>"Yes. Now I have to go to class." Franco got up and walked out of the room leaving Draco staring at his back as he left.

* * *

><p>Scarlet sat down in her seat in Transfiguration. When she felt a presence sit down next to her she felt weird looking over she realize that sitting next to her was Blaise. Usually he sat at the back of the classroom. When Harry looked over at her and raised his eyes is question she just shrugged her shoulders and smiled. "Hello Blaise." She whispered earning a slight shiver from him.<br>"Hello Scarlet, you don't mind if I sit here. I'm afraid that Goyle is going to blow something up again and noticed you didn't have a seat partner."  
>"Sure" she said smiling, which earned her a smile back she never noticed Blaise had extremely white teeth you could probably blind someone with. There they sat all through McGonagall lecture about transfiguration. When it came time to go she rushed to pick up her books when Blaise's ahnd fell on top of them "Let me walk you to your next class." He whispered earning a blush from her.<p>

"Blaise you really don't have to carry my books" Scarlet yelled as sthey walked down towards the dungeons.  
>"A pretty girl like you shouldn't be carrying her own books."<br>"Well a pretty girl like me has." She retorted back quickly as she snatched her books back from him.  
>"You know scarlet I've never seen you with a guy other then the golden boys of Gryffindor. Do you have a boyfriend?" Scarlet was sort of afraid to answer suddenly, of all her time at Hogwarts her closest thing to a boyfriend had been friends that were guys. She wasn't worried however.<br>"No I don't but I do have my sights set on a boy in my year." She lied of course, She was making friends with Blaise. When they arrived at the potions classroom Malfoy was standing outside the classroom, this somewhat disgusted her. She didn't know why, maybe it was because of the way he acted, maybe it was because his dad was the one that put her father under the Imperious curse. She just knew that she was disgusted with him and his family.

* * *

><p>She walked past him and the smell of vanilla wafted through his nose. He knew Scarlet didn't think much of him but now after finding out that Blaise was interested in the girl really pushed him to think about his feelings for the girl. She had caught his attention right away the first year here at Hogwarts but he really hadn't thought about her since that time that Pansy locked him in the shrieking shack by herself.<br>He sat down next to her in the classroom. "Hey Scarlet, should we get started on the potion." He tried smiling at her but was held captive by the smile on her face as she nodded at him. "Wow" escaped his lips before he could even thionk about it.  
>"Did you say something" she whispered as she pulled the ingredients out. Draco was certain now one way or another Scarlet was going to fall in love with him. He'd even enlist his brothers help if he had too.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well guys what you think? I know I know, but After the last chapter i sorta wanted it to give it a happier feeling :( The sadness was depressing. Anyways Dont forget to review :) <strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Alright guys as promised, im putting up the next chapter I would like to thank xXMizz Alec VolturiXx and PCD- TDI- A- M. BABYSENA, for reviewing the last chapter and corrasponding with me though PM's. Thanks you two. **

* * *

><p>Last Chapter:<p>

She walked past him and the smell of vanilla wafted through his nose. He knew Scarlet didn't think much of him but now after finding out that Blaise was interested in the girl really pushed him to think about his feelings for the girl. She had caught his attention right away the first year here at Hogwarts but he really hadn't thought about her since that time that Pansy locked him in the shrieking shack by herself.  
>He sat down next to her in the classroom. "Hey Scarlet, should we get started on the potion." He tried smiling at her but was held captive by the smile on her face as she nodded at him. "Wow" escaped his lips before he could even think about it.<br>"Did you say something?" she whispered as she pulled the ingredients out. Draco was certain now one way or another Scarlet was going to fall in love with him. He'd even enlist his brothers help if he had too.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

Scarlet groaned a bit as she sat down at the desk in the library Draco was late. If it weren't for him messing up their potion in class today she wouldn't be waiting on him right now. Not that she didn't mind waiting for the Slytherin heartthrob, even though he was a prick at times today in class was different. She thought about it, when the potion exploded he had laughed at his own mistake, it was the first time she had heard him generally laugh at himself. She noticed it was somewhat cute, his laugh. She shook her head vigorously. 'You're not allowed to like him Scarlet. Remember what his father did.' Her inside voice whispered to herself. Though here she was sitting and waiting for the other Slytherin like she had nothing better to do.

Draco watched Scarlet for a minute. She seemed to be arguing with herself. Truth was he actually messed up the potion on purpose in order to get closer to her. He wanted to get her to smile again but this time from just being around him. However, he didn't expect Professor Osborne to assign them a three and half scrolls to fill about the proper way to brew a Shrinking potion. He thought himself lucky though because it meant for the next two days he'd be here with Scarlet alone. When he walked up to the table he smiled and sat in the chair. "Hey Scarlet, we should get started on the assignment."

She scoffed and then turned her attention towards a book that was lying in front of her. She was reading up on the potion to see where they went wrong. She had told Draco when to put everything in. "I don't see where we went wrong Malfoy."  
>"It's Draco."<br>She looked up at him with a surprised look. "I like Malfoy, I'd only call you Draco if we were better aquatinted but were not."

Draco wasn't sure how to respond and he didn't have much time either, before he could answer he heard someone's voice calling Scarlet's name. He turned to see his little brother standing in front of him with a plate of food. "Hello you two." He looked over at Scarlet who generally smiled at him. "Scarlet, you weren't down at the table so I thought I'd bring you dinner." Smiling wickedly at his brother he placed the food down on the table.

"Franco, shouldn't you be down in the common room?" Draco stared and looked at him in timidly.  
>"No dear bother I have to make sure dear Scarlet here eats." Franco made sure he dropped the term 'brother'. It was when a fork clanged down to the table that they seemed to remember Scarlet was there. They both turned towards her.<br>She cleared her thought and looked at Franco. "Brother" she said holding a confused tone.  
>Draco looked back and forth between the two. "Yes, he's my brother, did he not tell you. Well Scarlet than let me introduce you to Grus Franco Malfoy. My younger brother."<p>

Franco noticed the tears starting to form in Scarlet's eyes. He had forgotten to mention to Draco that she had her problems with the purebloods that thought themselves higher as Draco had in the past. She pushed her chair back and made for the door. However, before Franco had time to react to the crying girl Draco was up running after her.

She ran as fast as she could but that didn't stop the two arms that wrapped around her waist and pulled her to the ground. She wanted to scream to get away from him. That was all she could think about doing. However, when the strong arms tightened around her she sobbed into his shoulder. She Hated Malfoy and now she had told everything to his little brother, though Franco had been a acceptable guy she never would've guess that he was Malfoy's brother. "Please let me go," she sobbed.  
>"Not until you stop crying." He pulled himself and her into a standing position. Her sobs started to quiet down and he smoothed her hair.<p>

Draco couldn't stop feeling right about holding her. He felt as if the world had left them alone nothing would be wrong with what he was doing. He looked down as she buried her head into his shoulder. He knew they must move from where they were standing, anyone could come down the hallway and put them into a compromising position. He slowly backed into the dark alcove he knew to be behind the tapestry of name plucking poesy. To his surprise, she followed keeping her head into his shoulder. He moved her hair a bit when they reached the alcove and the smell of vanilla took a hold of his senses. He leaned his head down and let himself be taken captive. He reached towards her face and tilted it to meet his. Her eyes were red and blotchy, but to him that made her more attractive. He leaned his head down and captured her lips in a kiss.

Scarlet stood there in the alcove kissing Malfoy. She was upset and to her surprise, Draco's lips were warm and kind. She fell into a sort of trance and started kissing him back. His hand was wrapped in her brown slightly curled hair, and angling her face with a firm hand. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed into him. She felt his tongue prodding for entrance into her mouth, but when it slipped inside she was brought back to her senses and pushed Draco as hard as she could on the chest and fled from the alcove. She couldn't believe herself, kissing Draco Malfoy. She didn't slow to a stop until she was safely inside the Slytherin Girls area, to which she ran straight to her room and locked the door. Grabbing the mouthwash, she gurgled some and spit into the sink. She looked into the mirror of the connecting bathroom. Her eyes were red and her lips were swollen. "It's okay Scarlet, you lost yourself in the heat of the moment you won't do that again." She whispered quietly to herself as she fell into the bed.

Draco stood there, speechless, Scarlet seemed to be enjoying their kiss then all of a sudden she was pushing away and running away from him again. He walked back to the library and found his brother with his feet propped up on the table they had just vacated. "Grus." He said loudly earning himself a hush from Madame Prince.

Franco knew he was in deep shit when Draco had called him by his first name. "Brother, you don't have to shout I'm right here." He said taking in Draco's drunk like expression and messed up hair. "Have a good time comforting Scarlet there brother?" he asked cockily.  
>Draco glared at his brother. "Why does Scarlet seem to hate me. You've been around her for the last couple of days. What has she told you about me?"<br>"Well if you must know she hates our family." He put his finger to his lisps before Draco could ask why. "I know your next question and if you must know Voldemort killed her parents, by sending our father."  
>Draco's eyes said a million things at once but held the silence in order for his brother to finish telling him what happened. "It seems that our dear father put the Imperious Curse on Scarlet's father causing him to kill her mother then himself."<p>

Draco took this news the only way he knew how, with anger. "Franco. I think I'm falling for her even more than in the past." He whispered putting his head into his arms and looking at his brother.  
>"Than fight for her Draco. Loving someone is never easy there is always going to be bumps in the road." He was retrieving his items. He needed to talk to Scarlet before Draco did again. It was bad that he never told her who his parents were, he was afraid she would hate him because of it. He left Draco there contemplating himself and what to do.<br>"Fight for her?" Draco kept repeating to himself as he watched his brother leave the library. Fight for her was exactly what Draco thought he should do. However, how was he to go about it he didn't even know yet, what was in store for him.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright Guys a cliffhanger and im really sorry about that...for some reason i seem to like them. I hope everyone reviews this chapter and gives me their thoughts about it <strong>

**Until Next time, XOXOXO Froggirl.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Hello Everyone, Yes I know it's been a while, that is why I wrote this chapter out on paper and typed it up as soon as I could find a computer. I would also like to thank xXMizz Alex VolturiXx and PDC- TDI- A- M. BABYSENA. for review on the last chapter. I'm sorry it took so long to get this one up but Im getting a new computer instead of getting this one fixed but for now I got my broken laptop with a cracked screen and I will try to write on that until I get my new one. Until then enjoy this chapter. **

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

"What do you mean she won't come out of her room." He growled at Franco. After coming back to the common room last night Draco was a mess, though his first thought was to find Scarlet and beg her for forgiveness at what his father had done. Though being the git that he is, he went straight to his room and decided he'd talk to her in the morning.  
>"That's just it Draco. She doesn't want to see anyone. The only one she's allowed in her room is Neville Longbottom." This cause Draco to stare over at the Gryffindor table, to where Neville was leaning over a book, helping Luna Lovegood.<p>

Draco quickly stood and strode his way over to the Gryffindor table having finally making up his mind. "Longbottom." He said sitting down next to the boy. This cause Luna to stare at him, he begin to shift under her gaze.  
>"What do you want Malfoy?" he sneered. Ever since the war Neville had turned ballsy.<br>"He wants to know, why Scarlet is the way she is. " Draco gulped after Luna clearly stated why he was over there.  
>"Why would you want to know Malfoy, you don't have a heart or a good bone in your body. Scarlet is too good for you and you'd do well to stay away from her. Even though she's not a Gryffindor she is the only Slytherin to have every Gryffindor by her side within a heartbeat. Let's go Luna." Neville stood and grabbed the book on the table.<p>

As Luna bent down to retrieve her bag from under the table and whispered. "Neville brings her sweets to get in the room." Draco nodded at the girl as she strutted away and sauntered towards Neville grabbing his hand and leading the way to the library.

Scarlet sat in her room she didn't feel like leaving and Neville said he'd come back with some more sweets. She always felt gloomy after the anniversary. Seeing Draco didn't help either, she leaned back into her pillows and signed, and why did he have to kiss her like that. If it couldn't make matters worse Franco had decided to tell her that he was Draco's little brother. She looked over at the door as someone knocked on it. "Who's there?" she asked in a quiet voice.  
>"It's Franco. Scar, let me in I need to talk to you."<br>"Go away, I really don't want to see anyone right now." She mumbled.  
>She than heard someone cast a charm on her door. "That's not going to work Franco I'm a lot smarter than I look. "<br>"So you'll let Neville in but not me, I thought we were friends Scarlet."  
>She stared at the door, than standing up from her bed she went and flung the door open. "Quickly." She whispered. Franco darted into the room as she closed the door behind them.<br>"I brought you chocolate." He said handing her the box.  
>She opened it and smiled, "Not trying to poison me are you."<br>"No" Franco said with a smile. He had contemplated putting a love potion on the chocolate so she lose her hatred for Draco right away but he knew that if the love she harbored for him was the same he harbored for her than the potion be a waste, you cant make two people fall in love when their already there. "My brother's looking for you."  
>"I don't want to see him." She replied flatly but Franco didn't miss her quickly touching her lips.<p>

"Than you should know I'm sorry I didn't tell you right away that I was Draco's brother. I know you don't like him very much." Scarlet gave out a snort that was an understatement. "But I didn't want you to hate me without knowing me first and make me guilty of my brother and father's crimes towards you and your family. If you really must know I'm only Draco's half brother, my father had a mistress you see in France. I met Draco about 3 years ago. Back then he talked of Hogwarts and what wonderful people went here. He even mentioned you a couple times. That's when I knew that I would want to be friends with you. Forgive me for keeping the news from you." Franco held Scarlet's hand in his as he apologized for everything.  
>Scarlet nodded and then hugged the boy. "Alright Franco we can be friends, your nothing like your brother so you have nothing to worry about."<p>

Hours later after Franco had left Scarlet laid in her bed with a Romance novel. It was her one guilty pleasure. There was a knock at the door and a husky voice sauntered through the door. "Scarlet?"  
>"Yes." She answered.<br>"I've brought your Transfiguration notes back, mind opening up the door."  
>Scarlet looked down at the book and the state of Dress she was in a tank top barely covered the top of her breasts and a pair of tiny shorts that covered her bum. "Just a minute." She said looking around her room for her robe, after about 30 seconds of not finding it she gave up and threw the door open. Blaise stood in front of her holding a stack of paper which almost feel to the floor as his mouth formed a silent 'o' .<br>Scarlet could see past him into the common room. The portrait opened and she saw the one person she had been trying to avoid all day.

Draco walked into the common room and looked around it seemed to be empty and that's when he noticed Scarlet's door opened with a very shocked and blushing Blaise in front of it. For some reason this angered him. His best friend was trying to win over the girl he like with some school work. That wouldn't do but just as he started walking towards her, she gripped Blaise's collar and pulled him into her room. Which left Draco standing in front of a closed door.

Scarlet pressed herself against the door as she heard a fist fall onto it, she knew it was Draco's. "Blaise come out of here right now."  
>She looked over at Blaise and gave him a smile then sauntered herself over to the bed. Laying on it she watched as Blaise opened the door. Draco's face was red, either from the situation that Scarlet just put him in or the murderous feeling he was feeling towards Blaise she didn't know. "Go away man. We're studying." Blaise said making his way to close the door.<br>"What the human anatomy. " Draco shouted looking over at the bed as Scarlet laid there with one hand propping up her bed. He could see her chest clearly.  
>"And what if we are? She'd be nothing but a fuck for you anyways." And with that Blaise slammed the door.<p>

Scarlet than said something that shocked Blaise to no extent. " You know that I like Draco don't you."  
>He turned and looked at her. "Yes, but I don't think Draco deserves a girl like you."<br>"Then why'd you make him mad like that."  
>"Because even though you might think you like him theres things about him you don't even know. Plus I happen to know for a fact that you wont go for Malfoy because of his father. "<br>She saddened got up and kneeled on the bed. "Who told you that?" she spoke with and ngery voice that was filled with hurt and confusion.  
>Blaise kneeled on the bed next to her. "No one had to tell me. I figured it out on my own. " He than took her into his arms and held her. Scarlet felt like screaming at the top of her lung and pray that someone would come running, but she just went stiff.<br>"Well then Blaise may I ask just how do you plan on winning my heart if it belongs to Draco already."  
>"It doesn't though does it. "<br>"That I will never tell you."  
>"Then mi cheri I will try and win your heart. I will court and woo you as they did in the old days. "And with that Blaise backed out of her room in a bow.<p>

She signed as she thought about the day' s events in her head. What did Blaise mean that Draco doesn't have her heart. She did seriously like him. She covered her face in her pillow maybe it was a bad idea to bring Blaise in her room. She should've thought about everything. Blaise had also told her that he would win her heart and she had a feeling, since he was so much nicer that Draco he just might actually win that bet. Though little did she know a certain Slytherin boy was thinking about her in the same way that that other Slytherin was.

Draco laid in his bed and smiled at the picture in his hand. He had taken it in first year, there staring back at him with her hair covering one eye was Scarlet, she was drenched. It happened to be his fault she was. He was trying to hit Potter with a water spell and the girl jumped in front of Potter. He than conjured her a towel and flung it at her, smiling he said "You'd be perfect for drowned monkey." That's when she chased him and was shouting something about drowning the only monkey that was there. He secretly took this picture before handing her the towel. He wanted to keep that memory. Although after seeing her in the pajama's tonight made him mad he didn't have a picture of that. He laid the photo back into the drawer next to him and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>An: Well thats the end of Chapter 5, I hoped everyone enjoyed it. I've already started on six so expect it by next week. Please Remember to leave a review. I have to say they brighten my day. :) Until the next chapter. XOXOXO.<br>Froggirl **


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Alright guys, so I had some trouble starting off the chapter. In fact, I wrote the first two paragraghs after writing chapter five, then had to let it sit and mull over in my head on where to take it after that. Warning the scene ahead starts off very mature. Also I would love to thank everyone adding this story as a favorite. I would also like to thank: xXMizz Alec VolturiXx for review almost every chapter now, and two new reviewers: Nizuna Fujieda && otakulife21. You guys make this story worth continuing. **

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

_She was facing away from him her back was bare. A towel hung around her waist. He felt himself inhale deeply and shutter. They were in the Prefect's bathroom; he knew the place well having been a Prefect for Slytherin the last couple of years. Her voice was soothing as it called him near. As he got closer though, she would take tiny steps into the water, leaving the towel behind. She was now completely naked and he had on all his school robes. He wasn't thinking about getting his robes off, but before he knew it they were gone and he was in the tub. She turned towards him. "Draco" she muttered as she swam near him. He could feel himself getting a bit harder down below the water. He was imagining how warm she would be, he watched as her hips swung making ripples in the water. She was dipped in it, he couldn't see her chest clearly but he knew that her breast were perfectly round and just thinking about them made him harder. When she was close enough he heard her whisper. "Take me Draco. I want to be yours." _

He woke up with a start and walked towards the bathroom, "Stupid fucking dream." He muttered walking in and turning on the shower. It wasn't the first time he dreamt about her and he knew it wouldn't be the last. Scarlet to him was like a drug that smelled of vanilla and had eyes like honey. Although last night's dream was about as vivid as they have ever got. She never spoke before in his dreams this was the first time, which made his current state of mind a bit woozy. He quickly showered knowing that any minute now she would be heading down for breakfast he wanted to catch her before Blaise did. The git might be his best friend but there was no way he would stand a chance of winning a girl over the Slytherin sex god.

Scarlet awoke feeling refreshed, she looked over at the clock it was exceptionally early to be awake seeing as the clock read 5:30, and she got up and showered hoping to waste the next thirty minutes until breakfast. She walked back into her room and dried her hair using her wand; she put on her school robes and headed towards the great hall.

As she neared the hall she noticed someone standing by the door looking like they were waiting, she looked closer, squinting her eyes a bit, and recognized the features of Franco, the younger Malfoy brother. She joined him, as he suggested they went into the great hall and sat at the end of the table where Scarlet usually ate her breakfast lunch and dinner in quiet. However, it seemed that today would have something else in store for the Slytherin girl. As she began dealing into her eggs, Franco had suggested they go to Hogsmeade for lunch. Though before she could answer, Blaise set his plate down next to her and smiled. "Hey Scarlet, I thought during lunch today we could get a good start on our transfiguration project."  
>"Project?" She mumbled having not been in class the last two days, she bearly had time after Blaise's little display last night in her room to read over the notes.<br>"Yes, didn't you read the notes? We have a three scroll report due two weeks from now on the different forms of animagus."  
>Her mouth formed into a silent 'O' she looked over at Franco for some help.<br>"She cant Blaise, her aunt Rosie has already told her that she needed to come down for lunch. Very important family business." Franco managed to spit out the lie faster then she could even think about it.

She nodded, at least this was partly true because she was bound to see her 'Aunt' Rosie.  
>"Oh alright then maybe I'll see you later tonight, I have a surprise to give you." he winked and stood up from the spot leaving the great hall.<br>Franco looked over at the girl who was blushing as red as her name, "Umm Scar, what's going on with you and Blaise?'"  
>Scarlet began pushing her eggs about on her plate and explained what happened the night before.<br>"So you told him you like my brother, yet my brother doesn't even know that you like him." Franco said quietly as they whispered to each other.  
>"Franco, you're the only one besides Blaise that knows I like Draco. Your brother would never feel the same about me. Yes part of me want to hate you and him," she stopped and looked at Franco as a frowned crossed his face, he didn't like hearing about the crimes his father committed. "Oh Franco you know that I don't hate you, I want to but I can't, we've only known each other for a little bit but I already love you like a little brother."<br>Franco stood up "I understand, Scarlet. Just make sure your at the Three Broomsticks by noon." She just nodded as he left her alone for the rest of breakfast.

Franco wasn't upset with Scarlet for bring up the reason she would want to hate him and his family, it just made him a bit depressed. However, right now since he had a free period he was going to make the use of it. He walked calmly down to the Slytherin common room and back towards the girls dorm area, he opened Scarlet's door and went inside. He knew she had a full class morning. So he began snooping, that's when he came across it, a teddy bear that held a scroll. Scarlet was smart and hid her most private things on that scroll. However, Franco was trained to look for anything to use against someone. There it was, a list of her favorite things and her darkest deepest secrets.

Scarlet waited on a bench outside of the three broomsticks, Franco was late she kept glancing down at her watch to make sure she wasn't late getting back to the school. When she looked back up she notice a patch of blonde hair walking towards her. However this certain blonde wasn't the one that was suppose to meet her. "Clarke" he said in a cold inhuman-like greeting.  
>"Malfoy." She said just as coldly back.<br>"What are you doing here?" he asked.  
>"Waiting for your brother? You?" she asked back scooting over on the seat to make room for him to sit.<br>"It seems that were waiting on the same thing, we might as well go inside. You look frozen." He held open the door, something she never seen Malfoy do, they weren't always so cold towards each other. She walked through the door though and let him order and pay for two butterbeers. "Here we go, now we're just waiting on the man of the moment."  
>She mumbled and incoherent "Ahhhum." That's when her aunt came to the table, "Got a letter here for you two." She said placing the silver envelope down on the table.<p>

"Its from Franco," Draco said without even making to open the letter, "I recognize the handwriting."  
>Scarlet then grabbed the letter and opened it. "It says 'Enjoy Lunch' with a smiley face."<br>Draco signed, "We'll we might as well eat then since it looks as if he's paying," holding out the 5 gallons that feel onto the table.  
>"We don't have class until potions." She then recalled her aunt over and ordered two orders of Sheppard's pie.<p>

They sat there in complete silence, Draco wasn't sure were to start with her. He wanted bad to apologize for the past mistakes he had made. "Draco your staring at me, is there something wrong?" her voice seemed to drift through his thoughts. He looked down at the food that was placed in front of him.  
>"nothing's wrong. We should hurry up and eat, we have class in about 40 minutes." They ate in silence. Draco paid with the money that came with Franco's note. The reminded him he was going to kill Franco for setting this up. As they left the Three Broomsticks there was a soft snow falling onto the ground. He stared at Scarlet's figure as it walked slightly ahead of him.<p>

He reached out and grabbed her by the waist, he wasn't thinking clearly, but his head told him to kiss her and that's what he did. This time though she wasn't crying , she wasn't upset, in fact they had a perfect lunch and this could even be considered a date. His mind was torn from his thoughts as he notice she kissed him back, she wasn't shoving to get away.

Scarlet was happy, lunch had been great, Draco hadn't talked though which slightly unsettled her, however she was sure it was all a set up done by Franco. She made a mental note to thank him for it later. It provided the right time to tell Draco her feelings for him, yet she couldn't bring herself to do it. That's when he grabbed her, she was frightened at first because the look in his eyes was that of hunger. Not the sort of hunger you get from not eating but the hunger of a lover, who knew exactly what he wanted. For him that was her. His lips soon crashed down on hers and Scarlet could feel her body-growing warm even with the snow falling around them. She kissed him back, she didn't want him to let go.

The moment was over as quickly as began however, as Draco pulled away and checked himself over. "We should get going." He said blankly and started up the hill towards the castle. Scarlet stared at his retreating backside, part of her wanted to run and demand to know why he kept kissing her if he didn't like her, but her common sense kicked in and she slowly started walking behind him towards the castle.

Later that night, Scarlet sat in her room thinking about the event's of today. Her and Draco had shared a blissful five moments in heaven before she was brought back down rather crushingly to earth. They didn't talk at all during Potions class and even now he was locked up in his room hiding. She heard a knock on her door and came out from the little alcove that held a window. A seating area for when she read she liked to think about it. She opened the door and was surprise to the bunch of tiger-lilies hanging in her face. "Surprise." A deep husky voice sounded from the corner. She looked up at Blaise and smiled.  
>"Tiger-lilies, my favorite, but how did you know?"<br>"I sort of went on a hunch." Truth was that he had cornered Neville earlier and threatened to rip his herbology book.  
>"How sweet of you." she kissed Blaise lightly on the cheek, as she pulled away though she noticed a very red Draco who had just witnessed the affectionate reaction to some flowers.<p>

Franco was sat on Draco bed, he hadn't took the scroll earlier just read some key important things, when Draco stormed back into his room shouting something about killing Zambini. "Dray, what happened?" he asked seemingly sincere.  
>"We had a wonderful afternoon, and then I kiss her, and then ignore her. I knew her affections lied elsewhere. That woman has me immensely confused."<br>Franco then handed him the list he made earlier. "Here this might cheer you up a bit."  
>"What's this?" Draco said staring at the parchment in his hand.<br>"You're winning ticket." Franco said leaving the room.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know here your probably wondering how this is going to turn around for Draco. It will. I have the next chapter mapped out on paper, so I dont lose the thoughts that came while writing this chapter. A review would be lovely for those of you who dont mind. I also promise that I will hopefully have the next chapter to you by sometime next week. Maybe by the weekend depending on how i'm feeling tomorrow. Make sure you review this. Reviews make my day that much better.<strong>

XOXOXOXO,  
>Froggirl<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Hello my loves. Sorry it's been longer than a week to get this chapter up Really I am sorry. I had to get a bunch of school stuff in order and then I had family in town and jsut all sorts of craziness the last week. However I woke up this morning and wrote this chapter because it looks like today night be one of the only days I get a chance to write. I would like to thank those who reviewed the last chapter. xXMizz Alec VolturiXx, Nizuna Fujieda, Lobagurl94, and Dangggg. Thank you all for your kind reviews I have to say you guys are the best. **

**ANN: Guess what guys my Pottermore (Email 2) came in today and that makes me super excited I just had to let someone know :) **

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 7<em>

Scarlet awoke a couple of days later and her room still smelled of the tiger lilies that lay next to her bed. They had yet to wilt, it was very thoughtful of Blaise to find out what her favorite flower was and get them from her. Her mind however was on other things the Blaise and his knowledge of her favorite flower. She knew she would have to talk to someone, preferably someone whose been there before, about these feelings she was having for Draco and sometimes for Blaise. Though seeing as part of her desperately wanted to think Draco was right for her, she also couldn't think about how quickly he left her and said their kiss was a mistake. She placed her fingers on her lips, when he had kissed her she was near numbness and without a thought in her head. Really in truth it was all she could think about for days now. 'Why' she though suddenly that morning as she dressed 'Why must he make me feel this way'. She could think about nothing even during their Potions class where they were forced to work together, and when their hands brushed accidently, she could blush look and look away, he sent bolts of electricity through her with just one touch and yet she was scared to admit it to anyone, not even herself.

Draco couldn't even bring himself to even talk to Scarlet; he would deliberately ignore her in Potions only talking to her when they needed definitely to communicate. He would watch her though. She would sit at the end of the table with his brother and laugh at something he told, and then glance down in his direction, just to catch him looking away. Though he couldn't help it, it was like her soft brown pools were just begging him to come talk to him, Yet at the same time he would look over at Blaise who seemed content with competing with him. Draco stood from the table which cause Blaise to finally look in his direction. As he turned on his foot he looked into the brown molten eyes staring at him as he descended towards her. Though without a second glance he walked right past her and out of the great hall.

Scarlet didn't know what to do anymore, as she watched Draco leave the great hall she felt sick to her stomach. Part of her wanted to run after him and then part of her wanted to just give into Blaise advances already. It didn't look like Draco wasn't going to fall in love with her anytime soon."You know if like him maybe you should be the one to talk to him." A voice said pulling out of her staring contest with Draco's back.  
>She looked back at Franco who was staring at her intently. "Yeah like that would prove anything. Your brother has been ignoring me since you set him and me up in Hogsmeade. Thanks by the way."<br>Franco smiled, "You're very welcome. My brother however is just being a git. You should go talk to him".  
>"Fine." Scarlet said in a breathily sigh.<p>

She started her long walk up to the tallest tower in Hogwarts. It was her last class before dinner, Astronomy. Anyone could take it and that's why there were so few students in the room, many had taken Divination instead. She walked into the pitch-black room that was lit by candles and the smell of the night air was a prominent feature. Scarlet sat down next to Neville, who didn't take Divination because Trelawney kept saying that his grandmother was sick or gravely ill. That's when she notice a blonde head quickly turning away from her. She never notice that Draco was in this class with her also.

Draco sat with Pansy and ignored that fact that she was playing with his hair. He heard her annoying squeaky voice say something about something after class but he wasn't interested. He was staring around the room trying to make out Scarlet's face in the dark when the board in the front of the room lit up with black writing and a Young professor made his way out into the classroom. He was talking about the constellation Cassiopeia when he felt something shimmy its way across the front of his pants. He quickly brushed Pansy's hand away from him and got up moving slightly away from the pug-faced girl. Professor Reece was now telling the tale of Cassiopeia. He could hear his voice in the background of his mind.

"Cassiopeia's story originated in the mythology of ancient Greece. Cassiopeia was the queen and consort of King Cepheus in Ethiopia. Their daughter Andromeda was very beautiful. Cassiopeia herself was a great beauty and was vain of it; she proclaimed her beauty was greater than that of the Nereids', the daughters of the sea god Poseidon. To punish Cassiopeia, he sentenced Andromeda to be tied to a rock with a sea monster awaiting , returning from having slaughtered the gorgon Medusa, encountered Andromeda lashed to the rock. He spoke to Cassiopeia and her husband and struck a deal with them: he would be allowed to marry Andromeda if he could kill the great sea monster before it killed their virgin daughter. Perseus defeated the monster, took Andromeda and returned to Ethiopia.[1] Cassiopeia and Cepheus fulfilled their end of the bargain and began to plan the wedding for Andromeda. After the nuptials began, Phineus entered the proceedings and demanded his right to marry Andromeda.A battle ensued in which Cepheus and Cassiopeia sided with Phineus. Outnumbered, Perseus considered that he had no choice but to slay his challengers by using the head of the recently slaughtered Medusa. Following their death both Cepheus and Cassiopeia were placed among the stars by Poseidon. Cassiopeia was put upside down for half the year because of her vanity, with her husband beside her"

Draco watched as his quill wrote the story down in his note, there was likely to be a quiz on it later. Quickly as soon as the class ended he was up and out of the room before anyone could really finish packing up he had to find Blaise. It was the need to tell him to back off trying to get with Scarlet. She was his, Draco couldn't let anyone else have her. "Draco" he heard his name and turned around.

Scarlet ran after him "Draco" she called again and watched as he turned and faced her.  
>"What do you want?" he asked<br>"I want to talk to you." she said putting her foot down with him. How dare he get and attitude with her.  
>"well then talk and make it fast I have to meet someone in a couple minutes. "<br>This caused Scarlet to bite back was he meeting another girl, maybe this was the wrong time to talk to him about everything. "Why do you keep kissing me than running away?" The words coming out of her mouth even surprised her.  
>"What do you mean?" Draco asked getting dangerously close to her.<br>She let out a sigh, feeling content with his closeness. "The other day when we were in Hogsmeade…you.. you..you kissed me and then walked away. I think we need to talk…." Draco's lips, again, cut off her words, by crushing on to hers. Yet this time she wasn't fighting him or pushing away. She felt her shoulder bag fall to the ground and books scattered everywhere, she however didn't care as she wrapped her arms around Draco's neck and pushed the kiss farther. However, this is where Draco decided to break the kiss. "I have to go" he whispered and then left like all the times before. Scarlet stood there, dumbfounded and confused. 'Why,' she thought to herself as she picked up her books from the ground, 'why does he keep doing that.'

Draco walked into the Slytherin common room where he found Blaise resting on one of the couches. "Blaise" his voice rang though the common room and some first years scattered up and out of there.  
>Blaise looked lazily at Draco and smiled. "Yes, Draco my dear friend."<br>"Blaise," he said again dropping down into a chair near the fireplace, "Back off Scarlet. She's mine."  
>Blaise looked over at Draco his eyes were now open and staring in timidly at him, "Now why would I back off. I happen to like her."<br>"Just back off." Draco said through gritted teeth.  
>"How about a wager Dray." Blaise said sitting up now.<br>"A wager on what." Draco asked looking at the guy he called his best friend, of course they were still friends, Blaise had been though everything with Draco.  
>"On our dear little Scarlet. Let's say I think you couldn't bed her within a two week period." This caused Draco's attention to be grabbed Blaise knew that Draco never lost a bet but with another competitor this one he just might lose.<br>"Why would I take this bet Blaise?" he asked staring at the tan boy in front of him.  
>"Because you're not one to turn down a bet. The prize is say 30 galleons. However you have to also win her over me and I'll be trying to do the same thing." Blaise grinned, yeah he would be trying to do the same thing but he would make sure he didn't succeed.<br>Draco looked at Blaise trying to judge whether he was being truthful about competing to bed Scarlet, with a smirk of his face he voice came out in a soft whisper "Deal."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So what you think. I know kinda choppy and nothing compared to my normal style of writing. I hope you guys didnt mind that I put in that little tidbit on Cassiopeia. I really like mythology and I wanted to put it in there. Dont forget to review and hopefully I have the next chapter up before monday next week cause I'm starting classes. However I do seem to write more in class than I do out of class so maybe you'll guys will get more updates :) Review.<br>XOXO,  
>Froggirl<strong>

**AN: (9-13) Im really sorry guys that i havent updated this story yet, I actually have it written on my desk but school has kept me so busy that i havent found anytime to type it. And the one time I have time to do stuff (NOW) I leave it at home while im at school. Hopefully Thursday I wont forget it and Ill have it to you guys UNtil Then PLease dont forget to review And Ill see everyone soon :)  
><strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Hello Everyone again and Welcome back to another chapter of The Kiss of A Scented Rose. First off I would love too tell you guys how sorry I am that this took so long to get up, But I told you guys by thursday and right now it 8:32 Thursday night and I spent what little time i had while the Boyfriend took a test to type this at the school then I finished it up when I got home :)  
><strong>**I would like to thank the two people that did review the last chapter xXMizz Alec VolturiXx and Nizuna Fujieda. You two are amazing people who have taken the time to review an author like me and for that you guys get special thanks. Please people remember to review, it makes an authors day much better to hear praise or hate for this story.  
><strong>**I have to say you guys are going to love this chapter I promise. Its one of my favorites by far. ****However with College back in session it seems as if my writing will be limited but I promise to try and not take longer than two weeks to write the next chapter :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

_Draco looked at Blaise trying to judge whether he was being truthful about competing to bed Scarlet, with a smirk of his face he voice came out in a soft whisper "Deal." _

Draco woke up the next morning, running a cold hand through his hair. What had he been thinking last night excepting Blaise's wager. A soft moan escaped his lips as he threw the covers off his body. He walked over to his desk, pulling out a piece of parchment from his desk. He glance it once over looking at the long scrawl that scribbled across the top . '_Scarlet's favorite things._' That's what it said and under it was a list of different things she seemed to like. Draco mind began reading them as if they were the only thing he could use to win this wager. "Lollipops, Muggle fairy tales, Tiger-lilies, Chocolate, the beach, A book called "Pride and Prejudice", and the color Green." Draco thought this had to be the weirdest combinations of things a girl could like but he set to work pulling out another two pieces of parchment. He went to work writing an order for Honeydukes to send him a dozen heart-lock chocolate (Chocolate that made little hearts after biting into them) and a dozen Sugared butterfly wings. He folded up the letter and pressed his seal into the back of it. After putting aside a bag of four galleons for Honeydukes, he began on the second letter to go to his mother ask her to find him the book. Every since his father was put into Azkaban his mother had been willing to venture forth into the muggle world she would know exactly where to find the muggle book "Pride and Prejudice". He also asked if she could pick him up some green jewelry, preferably a ring or a necklace. Happy with his two letters, he got dressed and headed for the owlery.

Scarlet headed down the hall at great speed she was late for dinner for the third time in the last week. As she arrived at the Great hall she quickly fixed her windblown hair and robes from running to Hogsmeade, she had went to her mother's grave and put some of the Tiger- lilies Blaise had given her on it. When she walked in, she noticed Franco sitting in his usually spot next to hers at the end of the table. She quietly sat down and loaded her plate with food; she was hungry from skipping lunch today to see her mother. "This came for you this afternoon, I asked Longbottom where you were and he said in town so I hung onto them for you." Franco said smiling at the older witch sitting across from him."

Scarlet grabbed the package and looked down at it slowly, she hadn't ordered anything from Witch Weekly this month so she wasn't sure what could be in the package. It was wrapped in a dark forest green paper and was quite big. She pulled off the little card that was taped to the box. '_I keep kissing you because I think I might like you. I got you a present for being so understanding about me walking away, I'm afraid that if I let you into my life you might just get hurt. D.M.'_ she read the card quietly to herself. She wasn't sure what Franco was up too but she glanced at him. "Franco what are you playing at?" she asked coyly.  
>"What do you mean Scar.?" He asked looking clueless.<br>She handed him the note and he quickly scanned. "You don't think, no Scarlet, I might be devious but this is definitely from my brother." He handed the card back to her and motioned for her to open the package. Scarlet looked down the table and noticed a pair of startling grey eyes looking directly, watching her every move like it was his last breath. She slowly looked away from him know that he was still watching she looked back at the green box that laid in front of her.

She slightly pulled the ribbon on the top of the box, after it fell to the side she grabbed the lid and pulled it away from the box. She looked inside and pulled out a box of Heart-Lock Choclate and Sugar covered butterfly wings. She looked more inside and smiled as she pulled out a finely wrapped square object, which in turned unwrapped to reveal the novel "Pride and Prejudice" into her hands it fell.

She gasped slightly at all the things that laid out before her, all three things were her favorites but how could Draco know that. She watched carefully as Draco stood and pushed his seat back into place and walked out of the great hall. Thinking quickly Scarlet threw a piece of toast into her mouth and pushed her books and the gifts into her bag and saying a brief goodbye to Franco She ran after Draco.

"Draco, Wait," a voice yelled over the closing of the Great Hall door.  
>He turned around and saw a small Brunette running after him. He knew it was Scarlet from the way her locks danced in front of her face. He also knew that she would've been surprised by the jester he just made in the Great Hall. She would want to thank him so he stopped and waited for her to catch up to him.<br>"You didn't call me Malfoy." He said as she stopped in front of him.  
>"Umm…Thank you." Her voice came out a bit shaky as she stood there under the towering boy.<br>"Your Welcome." He said tucking a stray curl behind her ear. "I thought you had the right to know."  
>"You needn't be afraid to love, Draco." She said her voice seeming to carry along the corridor.<br>"Scarlet." His voice was sincere as he said her name quietly. 'I don't want you to get hurt."  
>"I wont get hurt Draco, I know you would never hurt me." She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his face towards hers. Then she kissed him with everything she had in her, she could feel every beam in every fiber stand up on edge, she was so happy that he hadn't pulled away from her. In fact, he pulled her closer off her tippy toes so that she was even with him and kissed her harder and deeper.<br>They pulled apart upon hearing a giggle from a group of girls heading towards them.

Draco pulled her hand as he set her back on her feet, and smiled, not one of his famous smirks but an actual full on smile, something she had never seen Draco ever do, "Follow me" he whispered in her ear and suddenly she felt her feet moving on her and knowing she had class in a bit she followed anyways. What was wrong with missing one class, if she could be with Draco while missing it?

She stood in front of him, her hand shuffling them together nervously. She didn't know that when Draco had told her to follow him that she would be standing in his room, alone. She looked around, trying to avoid those grey eyes that seemed to be piercing her heart, she noticed that their rooms were exactly the same except for the personal belongings that were strewn across the floor and the Bulgarian Quittich team posters that hung over the bed.

"Scarlet" a soft voice floated into her ear bringing her attention back to him.  
>Her hand were soon buried into his hair as she he kissed her, Every doubt she ever had about him faded from her mind, Every ounce of hate for the blonde and his family fade from view. His lips were soft yet demanding of her. His soft grey eyes bore into hers that soon she was so swept by his kiss that the fluttered close. The only sound in the room was one of their labored breathes as the held each other.<p>

'She tasted of cinnamon and honey' he thought as he moved his mouth ever so slightly over hers. He knew he didn't want to scare her by bringing her to his room but he just had to, the temptation of her soft lips on his out in the hall made him want to lose all self control. He pressed his tongue against the plump rosé lips in for of him, as if on command he was greeted with a slight but soft moan and he swept it inside, running it across the bottom of her lip slowly. This cause Scarlet to bite his bottom lip and suckle it to ease the pain she slightly cause.

"Scarlet" he whispered again slower this time, his lips caressing every word, he soon felt himself grow hard as she moan in a slight response. He pulled away and her at an arm's length. He stared at her closed eyes and trembling lips.  
>"Draco" she whispered quietly back opening her eyes. To him she look delectable at that moment and he wanted to cherish it forever. He pulled her tightly against his chest and smiled, she was warm, it had made him feel more human than he ever thought himself to be. He looked down into her honey colored eyes, he felt his heart swell and again he captured her lips and backed her up towards the bed. That's when her feet stopped and Scarlet pulled away.<br>"Draco ," she said in a low voice as she reached for his hand and played with it gently, "Draco, I can't, not right now I'm not ready."

Draco smiled and sat on the bed, he sort of felt like she was challenging him, but then again when had he ever turned down a challenge. "Okay, Scarlet." He said sitting down on the bed and opening the side dresser, "I got you something else if you'll have it that is." Scarlet sat next to him as he pulled a tiny box from the drawer. He opened the box to reveal a tiny silver dragon holding a emerald stone.  
>"Draco its beautiful." She said as he pulled it out and placed it around her neck.<br>"It's even more beautiful when someone as beautiful as you is wearing it." He said back kissing the side of her neck.

She smiled slightly "Well thank you Draco, but it's getting close to dinner and I really think I should get going." He smiled and got up from the bed, walked over to the door and opened it for her.  
>"I'll see you at dinner then, Scar?" he asked.<br>"Yes, At dinner." As the door started to close on Scarlet standing in the hall she placed her foot inbetween it and the wall then smiled up at Draco, she placed a small kiss on the corner of his mouth and whispered. "I dont want this to end."  
>He layed a deathly intoxicating kiss on her mouth and smiled, "I promise this is only the begining," and then watched as she walked down the hall and out of view. Draco knew onething, and that was Blaise had just lost the bet.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>An: Hello again my loviles. :) I really hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it for you guys :) Please as always remember to review after reading, for reviews make me happy and sometimes inspire me to write more during my classes for you guys :)<strong>

**Loves & Hugs  
>~Mary~<strong>

**P.S. Dont forget to tip your waitress kiddies. **


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Hello my loveys, How was everyone's thanksgiving. Okay I know I'm really sorry about the wait for this chapter. It wont happen again hopefully. I got me a laptop for my birthday so I can write these sories for you guys on a regular basis. Again sorry for the update taking forever I know most of you have been waiting to see how Draco wins the bet with Blaise, well here it is so enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

Scarlet sat n her room quietly contemplating what had just happened between her and Draco; she fidgeted with the necklace around her neck and smiled at the Dragon staring up at her. Quietly she got up and walked swiftly down the corridors heading towards Gryffindor tower, upon coming to the Fat Lady, she whispered, "Lady Luck hides behind the Queen." She didn't know how they got that password but it was definite that no one that didn't know the password wouldn't be getting in. the Fat Lady smiled and opened for her. She slipped in-between the crack and started searching the common room. It was late in the afternoon and from Gryffindor tower you could see the sun dipping into the lake as it slowly descended. She went over to the fire, and noted Ginny and Harry curled up on the couch, to not disturb them she walked towards the stairs as quietly as possible. She sighed and began her climb towards the boy's dorm. She opened the door a crack just in case any of the boys weren't clothed properly. She smiled as she saw Dean and Sean sitting in the corner playing some card game that had them shouting and then she glanced over to where Neville was laying on his bed, pushing the door open she smiled, "Hey Guys," she said making her presence known to them.

"Scarlet" yelled Dean as him and Sean looked up in surprise.  
>Scarlet sat on the edge of Neville's bed and waited for him to move over, which he did as he slowly slid his book over she laid back into his bed. "What brings you here love?" he asked in his coolly covered voice. Scarlet knew that Neville only called her love when he knew there was something bothering her. Usually he was right though.<br>"Nev, I have a problem." She stated flatly.

Sean looked up from his game, "Should we leave or is it okay for us to be in the room when your discussing your girly problems?"  
>This cause Scarlet to laugh and grab the nearest pillow and throw it at him. "You guys can stay, if you want, it's better to get a full male prospective here," she mumbled quietly.<br>"Alright then spill," said Neville rubbing small circles on her back.  
>Scarlet pulled in a deep breath then smiled as the boys gathered around her and listen to her days events in order from when she left the Great Hall after lunch. Everything from stopping Draco in the hall, to kissing him and, then about the necklace. Finally Neville let out a deep sigh and looked over at Scarlet. "Scar, you know I've never been a fan of Malfoy, but it seems like when he's with you he's this whole other person that none of know but you." At this, Sean and Dean just nodded.<br>Scarlet smiled knowing where Neville was going with this. "I'm just not sure if my feelings for him are the same as they were in beginning, if what I feel for him is real or not. You know I've liked him forever now but how will I be sure if he's the one."  
>Neville looked at scarlet and smiled. "It's all about how you feel towards him, does he make you feel like one in a million or a million and one?"<br>Scarlet made a serious face and then softened slightly. "One in a million," She answered soundly.  
>"Then Scar, maybe he's in love with you but afraid to admit it to anyone, not even himself." Neville smiled as Scarlet laid her head into his lap, and he began to stroke her hair.<br>"Maybe your right Nev," She sighed and looked at the other two. "Anything from the peanut gallery?" she laughed  
>Dean and Sean stuck their tongues out at her and they all began to laugh.<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>Stop" he yelled as the screams began again. He tried to run towards them to stop the screams but he couldn't get past the bars in front of him holding him back. A vision swam in front of him as a malicing laugh pierced the air.<br>"You wish to save this girl, Draco," his father's voice floated into his head, "If so you must sacrifice you self for her."  
>The scream began again, this time louder that before. Draco ran towards the bars holding him in again, Falling back with a thud. <em>

"THUD" Draco's face hit the floor and he awoke with a start. Sweat covers his face and his chest and he starts to look around trying to figure out where he was. He sighed slowly as he sat down on his bed remembering he was in his room at Hogwarts. He closed his eyes trying to remember who the voice in his dream belonged to, it was feminine. He glanced over at the clock on his night stand. "3:30" Draco sighed and got up and pulled on his bathrobe. Maybe he could get some 'Dreamless Sleep Potion' from Snape.

Scarlet woke up and glanced over at the night stand, 'wait' she thought 'this isn't my room' she looked over into the make-shift bed next to hers and spotted Neville. She sighed and laughed a bit she must've fallen asleep in Neville's bed last night. Quietly she walked over to Neville, "Nev." She whispered. "I'm head to m room so you can have your bed back."  
>She listened and heard him moan slightly and she knew he heard her. She grabbed her stuff and quietly opened the door to the guys room.<p>

Scarlet walked down the hall quietly as not to wake any of the portraits that were sleeping. She was about to turn the corner when she collided with a strong hard chest. "ufffff" she said as she fell onto the floor. Scared it was a teacher she soon began thinking of all the possible detentions she could get for being out of bed and thinking of every single excuse she could think of incase she needed.

"Scarlet" a masculine voice sounded in the air and she knew at once who it belonged to  
>"Draco?" she whispered back.<br>"What are you doing out of bed let alone, coming from the Gryffindor tower." He asked grabbing her arm and helping her up.  
>"I should ask you the same, and I fell asleep there and no one woke me before curfew." She shot back at him.<br>"I had a bad dream and was going to go see Snape." That's when Draco got an idea about how he was going to win the bet with Blaise without actually sleeping with Scarlet.

Her face went from being displeased to being worried. "Are you okay?" she asked sincerely.  
>"Yeah, it's just sometimes I wish these dreams would go away." They started back toward the dungeons.<br>'If you like I could stay with you tonight." Scarlet said quietly as they entered the common room.  
>"Really? " Draco asked, knowing that she was offering to comfort him.<br>"Yes, if you'd like, I mean we are getting serious now, but I mean without having a first date of anything, I can still stay in the room with you and make sure nothing bad happens." She offered again.  
>"That would be lovely, and of course were getting serious now." He opened the door to his room and they walked into it together. He heard a door creek across the hall and noticed tan skin disappearing behind it. 'Blaise' his thoughts echoed.<p>

Scarlet climbed into Draco's bed and placed her head amongst the pillows, as Draco laid down next to her and placed his head on her chest. He felt a warm subtle feeling in his stomach and shifted a little from the uncomfortable feeling down in his pants. Here he was with Scarlet laying calmly as she rubbed his head letting the blonde golden hair fall through her fingers. He felt his eyes grow heavy, and soon he was fast asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well tell me what you think with a nice review. :) I hope I have another one up soon, its finals week and I have two left, wish me luck :) <strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Hello my lovely readers. I'm sorry to make you wait, and I know I say this every chapter, but halfway through writing this one I got a serious case of the writers block, so I took some time off and thought about it, that is why the story slightly shifts in the middle and if its a bit confusing just ask when you hit the pretty little review button, I would be extremely happy to answer any questions you might have. Anyways I really hope this chapter is enjoyable for you as it was for me to write. Until the end Enjoy! :) **

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 10<em>

_Here he was with Scarlet laying calmly as she rubbed his head letting the blonde golden hair fall through her fingers. He felt his eyes grow heavy, and soon he was fast asleep. _

When Draco awoke he awoke to an empty bed and a note by his bedside table.  
><em>Draco,<br>I'm sorry I had to leave early this morning, I had an Ancient Ruins class I had to get to. I'll be back at 10 with some breakfast. You can just lay in bed until then.  
>Sincerely Yours,<br>Scarlet __3_

Draco read and reread the letter, then glaced at his watch, it was only half past nine which ment she'd be back within the next thirty minutes. He walked to the bathroom and took a shower watching the minutes go by, waiting for Scarelt to return.

Scarlet gathered a plate full of fruit and began to head down the corridor towards the Slytherin common room. "Ahem" a voice coughed coming from the dark corner next to the common room door. Scarlet looked over and jumped a little.  
>"Blaise." She said breathlessly.<br>"Hello scarlet," he said smiling walking up to her. "Healthy plate of food you got there." He plucked a cherry from the plate and put it in his mouth, The looked her up and down noticing the silver dragon hanging from around her neck. "I see Draco didn't lose any time trying to win our little bet." He whispered towards her and nodded at her necklace.  
>"It was just a gift Blaise, and what bet?" she said getting suspicious.<br>"Just a bet to see who could bed you first, I didn't want to do it but Draco instited on it. He even insisited that you'd be and _easy_ conquest."

Scarlet could feel her eyes starting to sting as tears welled up in them, Blaise caught a tear and smiled, "oh Now dear Scarlet don't cry. Draco isnt one for feelings, look at the way he's treated you the last couple of years."  
>"I thought I could change him." She whispered.<br>"Scarlet you can never tame a sleeping Dragon," he grabbed another piece of fruit and walked inside the common room with Scarlet following behind him until they reached Draco's door. "If you need me Sweetheart, I'm just down the hall, come by any time. I wouldn't let anyone hurt you." Blaise reached forward and kissed Scarlet on her forehead.

Scarlet opened Draco's door after wiping away the tears that had fell from her eyes. Draco was sitting on the bed with his shirt off, Scarlet took one look at him and became fuming mad, 'How could he just sit there with his shirt off after he called me an _easy _conquest. ' She let her anger take over and flung the friut at him. "You…..You…Dirty no good scumbbag." She shouted and stormed out of the room.

Draco looked at the fruit that covered him and the woman storming out of the room. He had no idea what he had done from the time she walked into the room and the time she had stormed out, He hadnt even said a word to her yet. He got up from the bed and went to follow her from the room when he reached the hall he saw her walking into Blaise's room with his arm around her shoulder. Draco closed his door and sat back down on the bed,' Blaise ' he thought as he walked back into his room. He slowly picked up the fruit not wanting the house elves to come and get it from anywhere but the garbage. 'That's Scarlets fault, the old Draco would've never thought about that." He thought to himself. He then walked over to his writing desk and began writing his mother, he had to write her at least once a week otherwise she got worried and came to the school, he fetl bad for his mother, he would;ve never returned this year if his mother hadnt insisted that she'd be fine without him at home, he could see his mother now cooped up in that big manor all by herself, since his father went to azkaban.

Scarlet sat on Blaise bed, he sat next to her holding her head to his shoulder, "it'll be okay, I knew I shouldn't of ever told you about the bet, I just didn't want to see you get hurt." He patted her head gently and made silent hushing noises.  
>Scarlet just sat there crying and the sniffled a little , looking up at Blaise she smiled and pushed the tears out of face. "Oh Blaise, your such a good friend." She hugged him and placed a kiss on his cheek.<br>"Such a chasticed kiss." He said smiling.  
>"I didn't forget that you were apart of that bet too, you know" she said giggleing, feeling much better Scarlet got up and walked towards the door, "I have to get going to my other classes," she opened the door and left.<p>

Scarlet walked down the halls towards her nexxt class,' maybe transfigeration would take her mind off of Draco and Blaise.' She thought to herself. She wasn't sure if she trusted Blaise, but she knew that Draco had decived her either way. 'Maybe you should just stay away from both of them.' She slipped into her seat in Mcgonagalls classroom. She looked around and noticed that Draco still hadnt come into the classroom. 'That's not your problem right now Scarlet ignore it.'

Class went by without the slightest hitch. Scarlet was able to turn the feather that Mcgonagall had given them into a cat and then into an owl. She walked out of the classroom and down to the lake. She felt like swimming but after dipping her toe into the water she knew it would be too cold to take a swim. So she sat down by the tree that shaded most of the lake with its branches and pulled out a book from her napsack. She began reading when she heard a coughing sound comign from above her.  
>"Read here much" came the voice and Scarlet noticed the flaming red hair from inbetween the branches.<br>"George," she hollered and found a footing to climb up into the tree.

It was unusal for George to come to the school but today was a ball and cerimony celebrating the final battle. He had cilmbed up into the tree because that was one of the greatest memories he had with his brother. He sat there thinking about the past when he saw Scarlet, he became intrested in the young witch that had stayed over at his parents place several times, he watched as she dipped her toes into the water then decided that it might be too cold for her she sat under the tree he had just climbed. That's when he decided that it might be a good idea for him to let her know that he was there. He watched as Scarlet smiled and then climbed up into the tree.

He lifted his hand and grabbed onto her reaching one. Scarlet smiled as she was helped up into the tree, out of all the Weasly's George was her favorite. "George, what are you doing here?" she asked sitting on the branch next to him.  
>"That ball thing's tonight their honoring Fred." He said glumily.<br>"Fred was brave George, you should be proud of him."  
>George nodded and then smiled at her, "He was, but its still kinda sad that he's not here."<br>Scarlet knew how George felt, "It'll be okay George I understand how you feel."

George just sat there and watched Scarlet as she recounted the story from her youth and then added that no one really knew what happened besides Neville, Dumbledore, and him. That's when George got a good idea. "Hey Scarlet, do you have any plans for tonight?"

Scarlet smiled and knew what George was asking and the fact was since she found out about Draco and Blaise's be she didn't have plans for that night. So she shook her head. "nope no plans for tonight."  
>"Well, wanna go to the cerimony with me than?" he asked smiling.<br>"Sure why not." She laughed and then smiled, the truth was that most of the students and staff would be at the cerimony so she was probably going to go too.

_Later that Night…_

Scarlet stood in front of the mirror in her bedroom. She was dressed in a dark green gown that had once belonged to her mother the cut on the front was low but not to the point that her cleavage was all the place but still low enough. She had charmed her hair to and updo with green and while flowers into it. Along her neckline she wore the silver dragon that Draco had given her this morning.

She was feeling a lot better after talking with George earlier today and he seemed to make things be in a better place, he suggested that she try and figure out what Draco and Blaise were playing at, but until then she should just avoid them. This had made her laugh and somehow she was looking forward to tonight. It was going to be fun. There as a voice from the potrit in her room. "Miss Scarlet, there is a boy at the common room door, says he's looking for you." Scarlet smiled and opened the door to her room, but not before spraying a light perfume onto her cleavage.

She smiled as she opened to potrait door to George who was standing with his rad hair slicked back and wearing a tux. "Wow george, you look amazing." She saided and laughed a bit as he looked over her from head to toe.  
>He grabbed her around the waist and pulled her closer. "Hey Scarlet you looked delicious."<br>This caused her to laugh push away from him. "Oh george!" she exclaimed.

They walked into the great hall which had been decorated to the house colors and even the burned house flags were hung up to remind eveyone of what had happened not to long ago. It had taken the whole year for the most part to even began to rebuild the castle. Everything seemed to have a glow about it. Scarlet smiled as she walked into the Great Hall and it seemed like everyones head had turned towards her. She noticed Franco standing there, smiling at her, she smiled back at him and waved slightly. She would talk to him about his brother later, Franco seemed to have all the details about how he really felt about her.

She joined others on the dance floor, George and her along with other war hero's were to open the dance. Afterwards she excused herself to go get some punch while George was talking to a future employment opportunity. She poured herself some punch.  
>"You look lovely tonight." A voice came from the opposite side of the punch bowl.<br>She looked up and into the pale grey eyes she had woken up to this morning. She did a little huff and turned back around, "Draco, I really don't want to talk to you right now." She was still upset with him, but when he moved to the front of her blocking her from leaving.  
>"But I want to talk to you Scarlet, please just listen to me." He said firmly. He grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the doors that lead outside the great hall and outside to the courtyard. The teachers had enchanted a garden for couples to walk through tonight to remind people of the great beauty that had come out of the war.<p>

They sat on a bench outside, Draco was surprise she hadnt put up a huge fight about leaving the party, though he knew that they couldn't be out here that long that the older Weasly would notice her absance sooner or later. "Scarlet about this morning, what exactly happened?"  
>She looked at him shyly at first "Blaise told me about the bet you came up with."<br>"Blaise lied to you, the bet was his idea, I didn't want to do it, but I agreed because I knew it would give me courage to talk to you."  
>"So you agreed to a bet." She raised her voice a bit.<br>"Yes and I'm sorry." He said pushing a bit of her hair out of her face.

Suddenly, Draco's back stiffened and his eyes shut. "Draco," Scarlet wispered pushing him slightly.  
>"Hello love." Said a slimely voice from behind Draco, Scarlet looked up and standing there behind Draco with his wand pointed at him was no other than his own father.<br>She became fuming mad and looked over at Draco then back to his father. "What did you do to him?"  
>"It's just a sleeping spell, he'll wake up in a couple of hours but by then we'll be gone."<br>"And just what do you want Mr. Malfoy?" she asked staring him down, she wasn't scared of him after the death of her parents by his hand.  
>"I want you to come with me, no screaming no fighting, just walking quietly and following me. I'm going to finish the job that was assigned to me one way or another." He laughed manically.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, lets hear it what do you guys think about this chapter, I made it a bit longer than my other ones because I made you guys wait for it and ended it with a cliffhanger sorry :) Dont forget to review I love hearing what you guys have to say about my story :D<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: So I'm sitting here watching Order of the Phoenix and I figured I'd finish writing and give it to you guy and dont hate me okay, I'm letting you know now that this chapter seems to get out of hand but it was the hand the muses told me to write for you...DONT HATE ME, for what is about to happen. Its traumatically going to change Scarlet and Draco forever. It's also told from two different points of view dont worry I'm breaking them apart so you know :) **

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 11<em>

"_I want you to come with me, no screaming no fighting, just walking quietly and following me. I'm going to finish the job that was assigned to me one way or another." He laughed minonacally. _

Scarlet stared at the older man with a blank expression, "You want me to come with you quietly. What job are you trying to finish Mr. Malfoy?" she asked bravely standing.  
>Scarlet looked brave but inside she was freeking out, when she heard Draco moun slightly she knew she would have to prolong the situation long enough for him to wake<br>fully and help her."Why I'm here to help you, you see before that twit of a saint called Potter destroyed the dark lord you were destined to be his bride. However, those  
>parents of yours decided to hide you. It was my job to find them and bring you to the dark lord so he could raise you. Once I found your parents, they put up a struggle<br>and because of the fact the dark lord was going to kill Draco," he looked down at his son who was still asleep from what he could tell, "So in order to save my son I killed  
>your parents and now that the dark lord is dead, I'm here to kill you. Make a complete set if you know what I mean. Half breeds shouldn't be in this world. "<p>

Scarlet looked at the man standing in front of her processing the words in her headd, 'dark lord's wife', 'hiding parents', and 'kill you' were the bigger words she caught.  
>"What are you saying Mr. Malfoy? The dark lords gone, there is no need to follow his orders anymore."<br>"That's right the dark lords dead in that case, your still a dirty half breed that deserves to die, so Ms. Clarke come with me and maybe your life will be a bit prolonged.  
>However seeing as your out here with my son, it be a pity for him to get hurt too."<br>She looked down at Draco and could picture his pale grey eyes staring at her, pleading with her to go and he would come after her. She just knew it. So she stood up and  
>walked to the elder Malfoy standing in the dark. She wanted badly to live but she knew that if she died at least she knew that Draco cared enough to say sorry.<p>

Scarlet felt the pull of apperation as the older Malfoy wrapped his cloak around her and him. Soon she saw the gates the thought she'd only see again when she might be  
>on her death bed, strach that she was on her death bed. Scarlet wasn't scared, the thing that frightened her the most was what was going to happen to her after she<br>passed through the gates of the Riddle house. "Is this were you've been hiding since exscaping Azkaban?" scarlet bit back at the older Malfoy.

"Yes my dear and no one knows about it but you, not that you'll know for long, unless….yes…" he said giving her a far way look as he opened the door to the house.  
>The last time Scarlet had been in the house it was filled with an errey sense of death with in it. Now it was cleaned a bit and sstill smelled of the vile snake that had once<br>called this place home. The older malfoy yanked her into the house and pushed her down. Scralte felt her green dress catching on a nail or something small on the floor,  
>her supsions were confirmed when the older Malfoy pushed her a bit further into the house and she heard the ripping sound of her dress on the bottom.<p>

"sit" the order was barked at her from above as she sat on the couch.  
>"Come on Malfoy have some balls and just kill me already." Scarlet baited towards the old man, she rather die now than prolong her death, that's when she noticed the<br>creepy smile coming from the older man.  
>"Miss Clarke please don't bager me to hurry with your death, I'm waiting."<br>"Waiting for what?" Scarlet asked suddenly scared by the man standing in front of her.

She was greeted with silence, so Scarlet looked around the room from the couch scared yes, but you couldn't see it in her eyes. The older Malfoy was going around the  
>room lighting candles and closign the shades.<p>

* * *

><p>When Draco awoke he found himself in the hospital wing, his mouth was vaguely dry. He looked over at the bed next to him, nobody was around, not even Madame<br>Pomfrey. He turned in the bed so that his feet were on the ground. He placed his head in his hands trying to remember what happened.  
>"Mister Malfoy," said a long drawly voice as it floated through the door. He looked up to see the ghost of his godfather floating next to his bed.<br>"Godfather," he said to the materlized Snape.  
>"What happened? You were brought in her by some Gryffindor twits, Longbottom I believe."<br>"I don't remember, I was talking to Scarlet out in the enchanted garden, After that its all dark." He felt retarded for talking to the ghost of his grandfather but he needed  
>his help.<br>"Well mister Malfoy, Miss Scarlet is missing now. You were the last to see her." Snape's voice was raspy as per usual.

Draco looked around the room, he didnet remember. He pushed himself out of the bed and started towards the door. "Mister Malfoy, you have not been released yet,  
>what are you doing?"<br>"I need to find Scarlet, the only way to do that is to go to the last place I saw her." He closer the door and walked down the hall towards the ground.

They hadn't lifted the magic yet on the small garden. Draco looked around trying to find some sort of clue as to where Scarlet might have gone. That's when he noticed it,  
>out of the corner of his eye, one of her earrings layng on the ground near the bench they had been sitting at.<p>

* * *

><p>Scarlet quickly pulled out her other earring as the older Malfoy finished lighting the candles around the room. She stuffed it into the couch she was sitting on. If she was<br>still alive at the end of the night she would magic it into a sort of communicater and prey that someone would find it.  
>Lucius sat on the couch next too her, "You know I plan too kill you right".<br>Scarlet gulped and nodded afraid her own voice would give her away. That's when she felt his hand raoming up and down her thigh. She knew her eyes had gone wide  
>because he started to laugh. "but you have grown into a beauty. It'd be a pity if you were to die a virgin." He laughed as he pushed her hair from her face. "Be a pity to<br>waste such a perfectly furfilling body that would be young and tight."  
>"Go to hell." She whispered slapping his hand away.<br>He laughed again this time a bit louder, chills ran down her spine. "I like them fiesty." He grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards the door with on wave of his want the  
>candles went out.<p>

He dragged Scarlet, who was putting up a slight fight, to a room. Throwing her inside he struts in and locks the door, Scarlet's hope of leaving started to fade fast, her  
>only hope was her earring and that was stuffed in the couch.<br>Lucius gradded her again, this time by her hair casue her to scream. He breathed in deep between his teeth, "I love it when they scream". Draggin her to the bed he  
>tossed her over it. Holding her down he magics some ropes, then proceeds to tied each ligament to a rope. She gasped as the rope twirled around her body and up to her<br>wrist and down to her legs. "I'd be careful, my pet, those ropes are ment to hold youif you struggle you'll bleed. They'll also turn you anyway I want to have you. You'll be  
>mine, then I'll kill you you easy as that. As I said it be shame to waste your tightly strung womenhood."<br>"Please just kill me." She begged.

Lucius held a knife in his hand, "Not yet, its been a while for me, due to your perfect saint Potter, I plann on having some sort of subsistence with your body." He took the  
>knife and placed it on the belted part of her dress. He took it upward the fabric ripping over the blade of the knife, until her breast were only covered by her br. His eyes<br>raked over her bodyin a hungry manner. She tried to twist away and felt the ropes biting into her skin. He then took the knife and ran it between and over her breast. He  
>cut through her bra greedily and nicked her skin. Blood rushed to the sight of the wound. She wanted to scream, kick, and push her way to freedom. Her only blissful<br>thought, if she could even call it that, was that after all of this she would be dead. So she kept her mouth closed and her eyes shut tight. She felt his tongue flick over the  
>wound he just cause.<p>

* * *

><p>A scream, he had just heard a scream, he looked down into the palm of his hand and closed it. Where ever she was she was in trouble he knew it. There had to be<br>someone he could go to trace it. That's when his mind told him something, Longbottom. He flew up the staircase towards Gryffindor tower, to his luck, the Weasly girl was  
>standing outside holding the hand of no other than Blaise Zambini. He shook his head he had no time to question what was going on. "Weslette, I need to see<br>Longbottom, Its about Scarlet."  
>She quickly looked at him and then said the password for Gryffindor tower. "He's in the common room." Draco darted inside to see Longbottom sitting there reading a<br>book.  
>"Longbottom, I need some help." He pushed his hand out and showed him the glinting earring, "It's Scarlet's, I think it's the only way I can find her. I heard a scream<br>come from it. I want to use it as a transpot to take me to where she is."  
>"We need Hermione." He said rising and going up the stairs. Five minutes later he was coming back down with Granger.<br>"Neville said Scarlet's in trouble that's the only reason I'm helping the likes of you Farret." She said sitting down with her books in front of her. "First we need to draw a  
>Circle on the floor and you and the object she had on must be inside. Hopefully she hadnt taken the other one off, but if she did you'll just show up where ever she left it."<br>They set to work and within twenty minutes Draco was standing in a blasé of purple fire as Hermione shouted out incantations. He felt a pull and everything went black.

* * *

><p>She felt the ropes pulling her so that she was laying on her side, her eyes shot open. Lucius stood in front of her, his robes discarded at his feet and his cock stood, hard<br>and solid, he walked towards the bed, once reaching it he grabbed a fist full of her red hair. "Open your mouth,"he said pressing the tip against her lips. She shook her  
>head causeing his cock to run over her lips. "Okay then," her grabbed his wand from the night stand and whispered something, a long pattle laid in his hands. He touched<br>it to her still covered ass, than took a swing. It hit her hard causing her to scream. He took this as an opportunity and slammed his cock into her mouth. "Now don't you try  
>and bite it," he said pushing it back inside. Of her mouth until she slightly gagged.<p>

* * *

><p>Draco landed in a place that looked vaguely fimilar to him. He looked around, unsure of where he was at, he didn't see Scarlet inside the room. He stood for a minute<br>letting his eyes adjust to the dark, from what he could make out there was a sofa and some windows and things in the room that looked too dark to be anyone he knew.  
>However, he did know somepeople that would find this room beautifully decorated. "Lumos" he whispered. Looking around the room again he noticed the light from under<br>the door. "Accio earring." He whispered and from under the sofa cushion flew the other earring. So Scarlet could still be her. That's when he heard a cackling laugh that  
>sounded all too familiar. He pushed open the door wanting to run to find her and took the steps quietly, not wanting to forfit the object of surprise.<p>

He took the stairs by two and found himself facing a door, he could hear light mouns coming from inside it, along with a slight sounding crying. 'Save her' his mind  
>screamed. He tried the door, it was locked. "Alohamora." He whispered and the door flew open. Without looking at the figure standing naked in front of him he yelled,<br>"Stupify."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey guys, I know I know you hated it, I should have never done that to Scarlet but at least Draco saves her and she doesn't lose anything. Sorry guys don't hate me It was what came to me while writing it. Please leave a review telling me what you guys feel about this chapter.<strong>

3 Froggirl.  
>P.S. Review :)<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Okay guys I'm seriously sorry for how long this chapter took, I have to say I was a bit ashamed of what happened to Scarlet and therefore it made the last chapter seriously difficult to deal with, however I see this one as more of a filler chapter. There is going to be more secrets that will be unveiled towards her. Though I wanted to give you guys something I figured even though this is a filler you guys (my faithful readers who haven't given up on me just yet) would enjoy slightly until I can write the next one. Make sure you leave comments, any criticism is good :)**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 12<em>

_He took the stairs by two and found himself facing a door, he could hear light mouns coming from inside it, along with a slight sounding crying. 'Save her' his mind screamed. He tried the door, it was locked. "Alohamora." He whispered and the door flew open. Without looking at the figure standing naked in front of him he yelled, "Stupify."_

He walked over to the figure lying on the floor and was slightly surprised by the blonde hair much like his own attached to the man. "Father" he whispered. He then looked to the bed and was slightly horrified by the girl that was calmly laying there taking in the scene with wide eyes.

"Draco" she whispered hoarsely. "How?"

He held up her earing proudly and smiled. "You left me a tip." Walking over to the bed he untied her hands, she moved slightly and began to rub them for circulation. "I'm sorry," he said to her with guilt built up in his silver eyes.

"Shhh," she put a finger to his lips and smiled, "Let's just get out of here for now okay."

He smiled and began to undo the rest of the bonds holding her.

"He didn't do anything else to you, did he?" he asked her when he finally got her to her feet and began to move out of the room.

"No," she said hoarsely. "You came within good time, but he did tell me something. I think I would rather talk about it with Professor Snape." She added quickly. When they got to the door she looked back at the man lying on the floor. "Draco, I don't think we should just leave your father like that." She said to him.

Draco laughed, "Scarlet, are you telling me you want to help the man that just tried to rape you and succeeded orally?"

"Yes, I guess, I am." She stumbled.

He ran his hand through his hair and sat her down on a chair in the hall. "Okay I'll go right him and lay him on the bed, maybe even configure his memory to make it seem like you escaped on your own." He laughed a bit and Scarlet smiled a bit. After about 10 minutes Draco was back into the hall and grabbing her by the waist. "All done, now let's head back to Hogwarts before he wakes." All Scarlet could do was nod back at him and smiled.

She felt the pull of apparition as if her navel was being hooked though a single hole in space and time. Once she felt her feet touch the ground she doubled over, in Draco's arms and though the contents of her stomach onto the ground. The contents ended up on the hem of her dress skirt and her face became blotchy. Draco took one of his hands and began to smooth her hair as she began to cry from the gut wrenching pain that had fallen over her. "Dammit, I know I should flooed back to the castle, Scarlet we still have a long walk I'm sorry." He swooped down after she finished puking and pulled up her legs so that she rested in his arms.

Scarlet curled into the warmth of his shoulder away from the cold, her chest was full exposed to him, and he could see the dried blood from where she had seemed to be cut. He began to walk, and Scarlet could feel each foot fall under her body, she drew herself closer to his body and smiled. "Dray, you could of let me walk, I would have been fine once my stomach settled." She said quietly.

"It's fine, at least now when we get to the school, your friends won't look at me like I'm some sort of hardened criminal."

Scarlet giggled against his chest, "If it counts for anything I don't think you're a hardened criminal."

He kissed her face then smiled and continued the long walk up towards the castle.

Once they arrived at the castle they were greeted by Professor McGonagall. "Mister Malfoy, oh thank Merlin, you found Miss Clarke. Quickly, to Madam Pomfrey." She ushered him up the stairs and towards the hospital wing, he noticed by this time his godfathers ghost had caught up to them and was following behind the Professor. She opened the doors quickly and went into the med witches offices.

They came out and he was directed towards a bed. He laid Scarlet's body onto the bed gently. He then watched her, her chest rose rapidly and then fell, she was asleep and he was happy she felt comfortable enough to fall asleep while he held her. "You can go Mister Malfoy, I assure you Miss Clarke is in good hands."

"With all due respect Madam Pomfrey, I would like to stay here with her. She's gone through a traumatic experience and I would hate myself if I let her wake up all alone in here."

"Fine than," she sighed and began work on the young witch that laid in the bed. She took note of her damaged areas: her face was bruised, her wrists and ankles had rope burns, she had a cut that wend from her upper chest to about mid stomach from the looks of it didn't seem too deep but you could never be sure. "Mister Malfoy, If you intend to stay I could use your help getting the potions into her. We'll need several for all the damage that has been done to her. We need the Body Balm, the Blood Replenishing Potion, and some Bruise Healing Paste. You also said she had a traumatic experience so I think we should give her some Calming Draught. "She busied herself with looking over the rest of Scarlet's body as Draco went to the cabinet and retrieved the potions and pastes that she needed.

Scarlet awoke feeling refreshed and calmed; she looked around and noticed a sleeping Draco sitting next to her bed. She heard movement from over in the corner and looked up to see Madam Pomfrey walking out of her office, the sun as bright as day coming from behind her.

"Ahh, you're awake," she said quietly and walked over towards her.

Scarlet went to move her feet from off the bed and found that she had a hard time standing up, luckily Madam Pomfrey was standing there and grabbed her arms as she fell over.

"Now, now dear, don't be trying to move so fast. You've been asleep for almost 3 days."

"Three days." She said back bewildered. "There is no way."

"You sure have and Mister Malfoy there hasn't left your side once." Scarlet looked over to the sleeping boy and suddenly had a panic.

"You mean he hasn't gone to classes?" she asked.

"Oh no, Professor McGonagall has given him a special job of helping me cure you for a grade."

Scarlet sat back down on the bed and waited for Draco to wake up. Madam Pomfrey had filled her in on what she had missed over the last couple of days and that as soon as she was feeling up to it she was to go see Professor McGonagall. She smiled calmly as Draco's eyes fluttered open and look at her surprised. "Morning Draco." She cooed.

He stood up and walked towards the bed. He leaned down and kissed her, "Morning Love, how are you feeling?"

"Surprisingly good, I have to go see McGonagall want to come with me?"

"Sure babe anything for you." He kissed her again and smiled as she placed her hand and they started towards the Headmistress's office.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, I hoped you enjoy this even though its just a filler. I plan on writing more, I promise the next chapter shouldn't take as long and I'll try to update every week with being out of school :) Review please, they make me happy and encourage me to write more for you guys. <strong>


	13. Chapter 13

_**AN: Hello all. First of all I would like to say how sorry I am for not updating sooner. I'm working hard in school right now to pass this college Bio test and its been driving me crazy. But anyways hers the new chapter and I really hope you guys enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it.  
>AN2: see Bottom of page.<strong>  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 13<em>

"_Surprisingly good, I have to go see McGonagall want to come with me?" _

"_Sure babe anything for you." He kissed her again and smiled as she placed her hand and they started towards the Headmistress's office._

Upon walking into the headmistress's office Scarlet immediately went to portrait of Dumbledore. "Professor" she said with a quizzical voice.

The portrait look down at her "Well, Ms. Clake what a wonderful surprise."

The door opened and McGonagall walked in and sat behind the desk. "Albus, as you can see she's here. Please tell her what you know; I believe these two have every right to know everything." She looked up at the portrait and smiled as she drug out the word "everything"

"Ms. Clake you might want to have a seat, you too Mr. Malfoy. This has everything to do with the both of you and it's about time you heard it." The portrait began. "As you know, Ms. Clarke, your parents are of pure blood lineage. Your mother was one of the most beautiful people I knew during her time here at Hogwarts. She always walked around with a smile on her face and held her head up high and for a Pervell. I'm sure you know the tale of your great- great uncles and that you are somewhat related to the Potters. Your father however, kept his nose in the books and when they weren't there, and then he was off causing trouble somewhere on the ground. Your father was a Black, I can't tell you how happy the families were when the arrangement was made, but I do know the two despised each other. Your father would call your mother names because she didn't have the same sense of morals as he did, but soon they were married and they seemed to grow to be happy."

He stopped as if contemplating his next words his pause was brief then he continued.

"That's when the prophecy was cast by none other than your mother, Mr. Malfoy. It said, 'Two snakes born months apart should join and bring down the defeat of the dark lord. Though he will try to take one to kill, the other can't live without the other. They must come together to understand the power that they hold together.' Now this was after the prophecy about Mr. Potter was made. The dark lord than declared that the next baby girl to be born within his circle was going to become his wife. You were that baby Ms. Clake. Your father became afraid of what just might happen to you so he left the dark lord's innermost circle and came here to Hogwarts where he found shelter with the order. We gave them a new name and placed them in the village with Rosemeata as their secret keeper. Lucius Malfoy was the one to find you, Draco you were only a couple months old at the time. He killed your mother first, making your father watch; your father took all his courage to hide you under their bed wrapped in the Invisibility cloak. You were later found by Rose as she went to have a chat with your mother. Lucius was long gone, so she picked you up and took you home. You know the rest from there don't you Ms. Clarke."

Scarlet nodded her head quietly, then looked up to the portrait. "Sir you said that two snakes will find each other. He'll take one to kill. I was to be the dark lord's wife, does that mean that Draco could be the other snake mentioned."

McGonagall was the one to speak. "Scarlet, though the dark lord might be dead there are still his followers that look onto your father as a traitor."

"Professor, I would like to leave now. Is it alright if I go down to Hogsmeade."

"Yes Mrs. Clake you may go. However Mr. Malfoy we need you to stay for a minute." McGonagall nodded towards the door as Scarlet rose and left the room in a hurry. She ran down the steps towards the front door where

Draco looked towards the spot where the door was closed. "Why are you guys just letting her walk down to Hogsmeade by herself? She was just kidnapped by my blood thirsty father." He started to scream at the two professors.

"Shh, now Mr. Malfoy. Scarlet is perfectly okay, she's never gone by herself. Therefore we trust her to bring someone with her. Now we must talk to you." McGonagall looked for longed towards the door. "Miss Scarlet will need protecting until she finishes her year here and maybe sometime after. The order is still ringing up different death eaters as we speak but we found something at one of their bases. Maybe you could explain it to us." McGonagall picked up a tiny looking journal that had blood spattered on the front.

Draco inspected it closely. He breathed a sigh then spoke calmly, "That's the journal the dark lord recorded all his deaths in. Everyone he killed was put into that book. I've only seen it once and it was after he plucked a hair from a woman's head and put it into a vial, later it was placed within a vault under his childhood home."

McGonagall looked at the portrait of Albus, "This is bad."

Scarlet walked down the staircase towards the great hall door. Franco was waiting with a coat in his right hand. "Scar.," he yelled walking over towards her. "It's raining out and someone said you were heading towards Hogsmeade. Want some company?"

Scarlet smiled she could never say no to Franco. She took the coat from his hand and nodded. She wasn't up for talking and she knew that he understood that as they started down that path towards Hogsmeade. They made it all the way to the burnt down remains of her house along with her parent's graves. She knelt down and started to cry. She felt Franco's hand upon her back and looked up at him. "Scar., I'm sorry." His tone was laced with regret. He bent down and used his wand to create a vase full of roses on top of her parent's grace. "I'm sorry for what my family did to yours. You lost everything because of my father."

Scarlet stood and smiled at the little boy. "Franco, It's okay. Everything happens for a reason. Aetatis progressu." She hugged him, turning around she started towards the pub. "I could use a drink how about you."

Laughing, Franco ran to catch up with her. "You know Scarlet; someday I hope you'll be my sister."

Shocked Scarlet stopped in her tracks. "You know what Franco; I think I would really like that."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Did you like it. I got the idea about the vial and journal while in class one day, wrote it in my idea journal and than pulled that out today for you guys to have. Remember to review. It makes my life that much better when you do.<br>AN2: I know that its been a while since I've updated. Sorry Everyone that reads this story. The holidiay got the better of me and I spent all day playing Super Mario Brothers 2. But It looks like this semester of schools will be a good one with classes only on Tuesdays and Thursdays, I might actually get the chance to write more. :) Give me about a week and I promise Ill have the new chapter up and ready for you guys. Until Next week**.**Au revior!  
><strong>


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Scarlet sat with her knees tucked under her in a corner of the library. Glasses sat perched on her face, in her lap sat her potions book. That's how Draco had found her; he studied her carefully, then smiled when her tongue darted across her lips.  
>'Hey beautiful," he finally said. "I didn't know you wore glasses."<p>

Scarlet subconsciously touched her face, "I couldn't find my contacts this morning. My mind has been swimming to find out more about my past."

"Well, my dear you look beautiful either way. I brought you some breakfast though since I didn't see you in the great hall this morning." He pulled a plate out from under his robes and much to Scarlet's delight it was full of eggs, toast, and sausage.

"Awe, you shouldn't have." Scarlet playfully kissed his cheek before digging in to the goodness he had brought her. "I've been thinking about what Dumbledore had said, about Voldemort's followers trying to find a way to bring him back again."

"That won't happen Scarlet, Potter destroyed him last year. We both saw it happen, he evaporated under his touch" Draco tried to sooth her worried mind, but she could see the worry behind his eyes.  
>"The prophecy said I was the changer, because my parents hid me, they died for me Dray."<p>

"And wherever they are they are proud of you. They wanted you to have a normal life without being a teenage bride to a vile man. You didn't take the side of the dark but the side of the light."

"We're quite a pair then." She said looking up from the plate of food.  
>"What are you talking about Scarlet?"<p>

"Light and Dark, both Snakes though." She laughed.

"You my dear are no snake." Draco said taking her hand and holding it close to his chest.

"I think, if they were alive, my parents would've loved you." She smiled towards him.

Draco could see the sadness behind her eyes, "I would've loved to meet the Scar, You mean a lot to me."

"Dray," she said looking at him calmly, "I'm thinking of leaving."  
>"leaving?" he asked his voice becoming concerned.<br>"Once school's finished next month, before going to find work, I want to travel."

Draco's eyes darted back and forth between his hands and her face. A sinking feeling filled his gut and it seemed that loneness found him and was swallowing him whole. "Please don't leave," he said quietly begging.  
>Scarlet didn't know what to say to him, she opened her mouth but couldn't find the words to utter that she was going to leave. Then she thought "Come with me?" she said quietly.<p>

Two days had passed since their conversation in the library and Draco hadn't said anything to her. She stood next to him in potions and worked diligently. His words swimming in her mind from that day. _"You just can't leave Scarlet, too many people care about you that you can't just up and disappear, and expect me to follow."_ His face was red and he had stormed from the library. She hadn't expected him to react that way towards her and she knew it was wrong to ask him to follow her and in her head she never mentioned that she wouldn't return or not talk to her friends. She reached for the spoon to stir the potion and their hands bumped, she felt her face grow red and her heart beat faster. However she never looked into his face. "Sorry" she muttered.

At lunch that day, Draco ignored her still; she sat at the end of the table with Franco. "What's wrong with my brother?" Franco asked her.  
>She signed heavily, "We kinda had a fight." She grimaced.<br>"Over?"  
>"Well, in order to get my heads right I told him I was going to leave and travel once school is done. I asked him to come with," She replayed the scene in the library to Franco, "and he hasn't talked to me since."<br>Franco rose and walked to the end of the table, Scarlet watched as he tapped his brother on the shoulder and then punched him.

Draco looked at his brother in shock, "What was that for?" he asked.  
>"For being a cowardly nut. When a girl says she wants to travel and asks you to go with her, you don't turn that down like a stupid baby. You're afraid that something will happen to her if you leave but dad is gone and mom would want you to be happy. You know she never believed in those purist ways that dad pushed on to her. Why should you stay behind, you don't have anything to protect but Scarlet, and that's what you should be doing." Franco heaved a sigh and then walked back towards Scarlet and grabbed her hand, speechless Scarlet followed him.<p>

They walked until they got to Hogsmeade and went inside The Three Broomsticks. He sat her down at the bar and then went over to her Aunt Rosie, ordering two butterbeers, he went back to her and sat down. "Dirty coward," he whispered, "Scarlet, my brothers a jerk but forgive him; when we were little our parents fought a lot, mom would run away every time and dad would never go off and look for her. Instead he'd go and call his mistress, mom would come back eventually, but by then it'd be too late, he'd have a good time with Mistress B, as we like to call her, get super drunk and usually Draco get the blunt of father's wrath."

"That's terrible," Scarlet sipped on the butterbeer and wept a bit.  
>"I think Draco's scared that if you leave he'll have nothing to hope for and he'll become like our father."<br>"I was just giving him time to calm down, I still want to go but I have a good reason, I want to do research on whether or not, he can actually come back. I want to make sure to destroy any way that can possibly bring him back. I don't want to be the cause of world destruction."

"And my brother should understand the way you're feeling right now and not cause you more pain then you are already in. My father is a bastard, but right now Draco is on the path to becoming him and needs to realize it." Franco finished his butterbeer and waited for scarlet to finish hers.

They headed back towards the castle and along the way spotted a patch of red hair heading towards them. "There you are Scarlet; my bother said you'd be here."

Scarlet looked into the face of George Weasley and smiled. "Here I am."  
>"If you don't mind Franco, I'll be stealing Miss Scarlet here from you."<br>Franco looked at the two and then smiled, "As long as you have her back before midnight," he said in a sort of fatherly tone that caused them all to laugh.  
>"Thank you" Scarlet muttered to Franco as she took George's arm and was lead back to Hogsmeade.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Well my Lovelies, the <span>long awaited<span> chapter 14, I'm sorry that it has been forever and I'm happy most kept encouraging the update. This hopefully won't be my last but things have gotten busy with me finally getting into my program at school. I will try my hardest to keep it alive. Until the next chapter, Read and Review and tip your waiter/ waitress. _


End file.
